Mi vida en Nueva York
by Im-the-best
Summary: Takeru se va a vivir a Nueva York, allí conoce a Takato y sus amigos y se convierte en un tamer. Muchas aventuras lo esperan junto a Patamon y los demás.Mezcla entre Digimon 02 y Tamers. Último capitulo. Gracias a todos.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y para decir la verdad, escribir no es mi fuerte pero es algo que me gusta mucho. Esperó que me dejen sus reviews después de cada capitulo con críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc. _

_Con respecto a la historia: Esta es una mezcla entre Digimon 2 y Tamers, es en parte un Universo alterno ya que voy a cambiar el lugar de los hechos con respecto a la versión de Digimon original. El personaje principal va a ser Takeru._

_Este primer capitulo es muy corto pero es un especie de prólogo. Ya tengo escrito el segundo capítulo y es mucho más largo que este._

_No creo que tenga romance este fic porque no es lo mío además lo voy a volcar más en el sentido de la aventura._

_Sin más, lo dejo con la historia._

_Aclaración: Digimon NO me pertenece, solo tomé prestados sus personajes_.

**Mi vida en Nueva York**

**Capitulo 1: Despedidas.**

Cuatro años habían pasado ya desde la última batalla de los niños elegidos contra MalomMyotismon y Takeru, Kari, Ken, Cody y Yolei ya se encontraban en la secundaria (Yolei y Cody en años diferentes al resto). Tai y el resto de los antiguos elegidos ya estaban en la Universidad.

Hacia Años que no veían a sus digimons porque la puerta al digimundo no se había vuelto a abrir desde la última batalla pero aún así nunca perdían la esperaza de volverlos a ver.

Takeru y Davis ya habían superado sus diferencias y ahora eran muy buenos amigos pero esa gran amistad que tenían estaba a punto de sufrir un gran inconveniente ya que Takeru se iría al día siguiente a vivir a Estados Unidos con su madre y su nuevo esposo Frederick Hanson: un norteamericano muy adinerado, dueño de numerosas empresas.

Takeru apreciaba mucho a Frederick pero no como a un padre y es por eso que le costaba aceptar la relación que tenía con su madre: Natsuko Takaishi, pero aún así no les reclamaba nada.

Matt, para sorpresa de todos, se había tomado muy bien el hecho de que Takeru se fuera a vivir a Estados Unidos ya que él se encontraba estudiando en una Universidad en Washington y, aunque Takeru fuera a vivir a Nueva York ya no estarían tan lejos. Pero con respecto a Frederick no estaba muy contento.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho amigo- le dijo Davis por enésima vez al hermoso chico de 15 años, ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado y cabello rubio algo alborotado. Ese chico era Takeru.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar- admitió él- Pero con todo esto de Internet y los teléfonos móviles no estaremos tan incomunicados.

-Ahorraremos dinero para ir a visitarte- le dijo Ken.

-No es necesario chicos, yo vendré aquí las veces que pueda- les dijo algo apenado.

-Lo peor de todo es que hoy es viernes y el lunes ya comienzan las clases y no tendrás tanto tiempo libre para venir a vernos por lo menos hasta las vacaciones de invierno- se lamentó Yolei.

-Vendré, se los prometo-

-Bueno ¿A que hora sales para Estados Unidos?- preguntó Cody.

- A la madrugada- contestó con tristeza.

-Eso quiere decir que esta es nuestra despedida- dijo Kari apenada.

Todos bajaron el rostro con tristeza y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Para Takeru aquella despedida era muy difícil porque el no quería irse pero su madre también tenía derecho a ser feliz y el no iba a ser quien lo impidiera.

-Los voy a extrañar- murmuró al fin y todos lo abrazaron cayéndose al suelo del parque en el que se encontraban.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo Takeru observando en su reloj que ya eran las ocho de la noche, él tenía su avión a la una de la madrugada.

-Takeru, ya se que te lo dije muchas veces pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: te voy a extrañar mucho amigo y más te vale que te mantengas comunicado con nosotros porque sino te golpearé la próxima vez que te vea- le dijo Davis.

-Gracias Davis yo también te extrañare y si, me mantendré comunicado- contestó Takeru con una sonrisa. Davis lograba hacer sonreír a todos aunque se encontraran en el peor de los momentos, esa era una cualidad que apreciaba mucho de su amigo.

-Cuídate mucho y luego nos cuentas que tal es Norteamérica- le dijo Ken.

Takeru le sonrió y asintió. Ken era de esa clase de personas que no le gustaban expresar lo que realmente sentían.

-Tráenos muchos regalos de allá- le dijo Yolei y Takeru no pudo evitar reírse, su amiga siempre era así de alocada y sincera.

-He aprendido muchas cosas de ti Takeru, eres como un hermano mayor para mí- le dijo Cody. El rubio no se sorprendió ya que Cody siempre era así de profundo y sincero.

-Gracias Cody, yo también he aprendido mucho de ti- contestó.

-Nos vemos y cuídate mucho Takeru, eres un gran amigo y nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí y como me has ayudado- le dijo Kari con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú también has hecho mucho por mí y nunca me desagradó tu presencia, al contrario siempre sabías que decirme en el momento más adecuado y te lo agradezco- le sonrió Takeru-Bueno, me voy, Adiós-

Y diciendo esto se marchó, no quería alargar más esa despedida porque se le haría más difícil irse. Sentía ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo porque eso sería demostrarle a su madre que le dolía toda esa situación y podría ser la causa de un posible cambio de opinión de la misma con respecto al viaje.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre ya tenía la cena lista y Frederick los acompañaba. La mayoría de las cosas ya las habían enviado a su nueva casa en Nueva York y sólo quedaban algunas maletas que llevarían en el avión con ellos.

-Buenas noches- saludó cuando se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenas noches- lo saludó Frederick con una sonrisa. Él era un hombre alto y muy atractivo, cabello rubio y ojos azules; fácilmente se podría hacer pasar por el padre de Takeru y nadie dudaría que fuera verdad.

-¿Te despediste de tus amigos?- le preguntó su madre con preocupación.

-Si- contestó castamente- Además no es como si no los fuera a volver a ver, yo volveré.

-Claro, yo te traeré las veces que tu quieras- se apresuró a decir Natsuko en un intento de hacer sentir bien a su hijo.

-Lo sé- dijo Takeru y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, no quería hacer sentir mal a su madre.

-Te va a encantar Nueva York, es una ciudad estupenda y ya te inscribí en el colegio privado más importante de la ciudad- le dijo Frederick.

-Genial, muchas gracias- le dijo Takeru intentando sonar entusiasmado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Takeru se bañó y fue a dormir un par de horas hasta que a las doce su madre lo despertó avisándole que ya tenía que partir. Con algo de pesadumbre, se levantó y se vistió.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa, volteó para echarle un vistazo al que fue su hogar desde los once años. Suspiró y se dirigió al coche de Frederick.

El clima era horrible y lluvioso, acorde al humor de Takeru que no pudo evitar que una rebelde lágrima se escapara de sus ojos cuando el avión despegó, dejando así atrás una parte muy importante de su vida.

/////////////////////

_Los veo en el próximo capitulo (ya lo tengo escrito, en cuanto me acostumbre a subir capítulos lo subo)._

_Bye Bye._


	2. “Nueva Ciudad, nueva vida, nuevos amigos

_Bueno, acá esta el segundo capítulo. Le quiero agradecer a __Painalli Tlahuilli__ por su review que me dio ánimos para subir este capitulo que va dedicado a él._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 2: "Nueva Ciudad, nueva vida, nuevos amigos… Nueva York"**

Takeru se quedó muy impresionado al ver la enorme mansión en la que iba a vivir. No había duda de que a Frederick le sobraba el dinero.

Cruzaron la imponente entrada de la mansión encontrándose en un enorme hall con una gran escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores. A la derecha estaba la puerta al despacho de Frederick y había un elegante pasillo que conducía a la cocina, al comedor y a otros sectores de la casa. En el centro del hall había una lujosa mesita de vidrio rodeada de sillones y en el techo había una enorme araña de vidrio.

-Tu cuarto esta en el segundo piso, ven te lo mostraré- le dijo Frederick pasándole un brazo por los hombros y guiándolo escaleras arriba mientras Natsuko llevaba algunas cosas al escritorio de su nuevo esposo.

Al subir la escalera, se encontraron con un largo pasillo que tenía muchas puertas, doblaron a la derecha encontrándose con otro pasillo con la misma cantidad de puertas.

-Ya me perdí- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo, la mayoría de estas habitaciones son para huéspedes pero como nunca invito a nadie están sin estrenar todavía- le dijo Frederick- Pero tienes una sala llena de instrumentos musicales, por si te gusta la música, un playroom…

-¿Qué es un playroom?-

-Es un salón que esta lleno de juegos, tienes televisor, computadora, dvd, juegos de video, juegos de mesa, juegos de todo tipo-

-Genial- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tu cuarto es este- le dijo abriendo una de las puertas. Entraron a una habitación enorme que tenía una cama con doseles, un televisor pantalla plana, una computadora, sillones, un librero, varios juegos de video, un guardarropa enorme y una puerta que conducía a un baño personal.

-Es increíble- exclamó-Muchas Gracias Frederick.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, eres mi hijastro ahora y esta también es tu casa así que siéntete a gusto de andar por donde quieras. Yo iré a ayudar a tu madre.

-Yo acomodaré mis cosas-

-No es necesario, si quieres le puedes pedir a una de las sirvientas que lo haga y vamos a almorzar- le dijo.

Takeru recordó que ya era la hora del almuerzo ya que habían pasado unas cuantas horas en el avión.

-De acuerdo- contestó- Vamos a almorzar entonces.

Ambos se dirigieron al piso de abajo, al comedor donde ya se encontraba la madre del chico que al verlo tan contento no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es hora de almorzar- dijo Frederick mientras los hacía sentarse en la larga mesa. Él se sentó en la cabecera y Takeru y Natsuko a ambos lados del hombre.

Enseguida entró el chef de la mansión seguido de varias sirvientas, todos con bandejas de comida y botellas con bebida. Takeru se sentía cohibido ante tanta atención y lujos. En su casa de Odaiba nunca le había faltado nada pero tampoco le había sobrado tanto.

-Muchas gracias Michael- le dijo Frederick al chef cuando después de servir, se retiraban.

La nueva familia comenzó a comer en silencio hasta que Frederick sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito y, para sorpresa de todos, se la dio a Takeru.

-Toma es para ti-

-Gracias- se sonrojó Takeru- No era necesario.

-Claro que si. Tienes que ir a comprar tus útiles escolares, el uniforme del colegio, ropa y todas las cosas que necesites ya que después de mañana comienzan las clases- le guiño un ojo amistosamente- Y también para cuando te quieras comprar algo que te guste o salir con amigos.

-Gracias- repitió Takeru.

-Deberías ir hoy mismo a comprar tus cosas ya que mañana será domingo y la mayoría de los comercios estarán cerrados- le aconsejó.

-Por supuesto, iré esta tarde-

-Y de paso conoces la ciudad un poco más-

-Claro-

Esa misma tarde Takeru anduvo de tienda en tienda comprándose útiles escolares, uniformes, ropa, zapatos, zapatillas y demás. Conoció la ciudad y luego, cuando ya anochecía, volvió a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba en su habitación terminando de instalarse cuando algo se cayó de entre sus cosas.

Se agachó para encontrar a su viejo D3, lo tomó con cariño y lo dejó arriba de la mesita de noche. Su madre le había contado a Frederick de sus aventuras en el digimundo así que no era un secreto.

En la actualidad estaba de moda un juego de digicartas que se había creado luego de la última batalla de los niños elegidos contra MalomMyotismon aunque no habían vuelto a aparecer digimons en el mundo real.

Takeru decidió hacer uso de su recién adquirido teléfono móvil de último modelo y llamar a sus amigos, después de todo, en Japón ya sería de día.

Marcó primero el número de la casa de Davis y esperó. Al tercer timbre alguien atendió.

-Casa de los Motomiya ¿Quién habla?- era la inconfundible voz de Jun, la hermana de Davis.

-Hola Jun, soy Takeru ¿Se encuentra Davis en casa?-

-Si, ahora lo llamó- se escuchó como dejaba el teléfono y gritaba- ¡Davis! Takeru está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.

Luego de eso se pudo oír como alguien se acercaba a toda prisa al aparato y lo tomaba.

-¡Takeru! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?-

-Muy bien Davis, es todo muy lindo ¿Qué tal ustedes?-

-Muy bien, todos te extrañan-

-Yo también los extraño. Diles a los demás que luego los llamaré y que les mando muchos saludos. Me tengo que ir porque me va a salir una fortuna la llamada.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Takeru.

-Adiós Davis.

Cortó y luego marcó el número de su padre. Esperó pero nadie lo atendió. 'Que extraño', pensó pero decidió dejarle un mensaje en el contestador.

-Papá, soy Takeru. Llamaba para avisarte que mamá y yo estamos muy bien. Nueva York es muy lindo. Te extraño y luego volveré a llamarte. Adiós.

Cortó y marcó el número de su hermano que no tardó en atender.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Matt, soy Takeru.

-¡Takeru! Que gusto oír de ti ¿Ya estas en Nueva York verdad?

-Sí, ya estoy aquí y es muy lindo.

-Genial, iré a visitarte el fin de semana que viene.

-De acuerdo.

Estuvo un rato más hablando con su hermano y luego cortó para irse a cenar. Sinceramente su primer día en esa ciudad había sido bárbaro y la había pasado muy bien.

Es por eso que ese día se fue a dormir con una sonrisa pensando en todas las cosas que haría al día siguiente que tenía planeado seguir conociendo la ciudad.

-Ojala Patamon estuviera conmigo- pensó antes de quedarse dormido- Le encantaría esta ciudad.

Al día siguiente, luego de almorzar, volvió a salir vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una remera blanca con inscripciones en negras y zapatillas del mismo color. Había ido a tomar un helado, a recorrer diversas casas de deportes y demás.

En ese momento se encontraba deambulando por un parque enorme cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Detrás de unos arbustos había una especie de cola de animal roja. Se acercó para ver de que se trataba pero el animal salió corriendo evitando que Takeru pudiera verlo bien. Sin embargo el rubio lo siguió, corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas y lo vio metiéndose a una especie de cueva con rejas que estaba al final de una escalerilla.

Subió las escaleras que no eran muy altas e ingresó en esa cueva. Se sorprendió al ver que había un pozo gigante ahí pero ni rastros del extraño animal.

-¿Hola?- dijo en voz alta-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Se sintió tonto haciendo esas preguntas ya que si era un animal no podía hablar para contestarle pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando alguien de adentro de ese gran pozo dijo:

-Takato ¿Eres tu? Te oyes raro.

Y de allí mismo salió un dinosaurio rojo un poco más bajo que Takeru que enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un digimon ya que podía hablar.

-Un Digimon ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó con inseguridad porque no sabía si era bueno o malo.

-Mi nombre es Guilmon- contestó el dinosaurio con voz infantil que le indicó a Takeru que no era malo.

-Yo soy Takeru, mucho gusto- se presentó con una sonrisa, le alegraba volver a ver a un digimon aunque algo lo inquietaba-¿Qué hace un digimon aquí?

-Él es mi amigo- dijo alguien a espaldas de Takeru que se sobresaltó antes de voltear para encontrarse a un chico de su edad, cabello castaño y con uno googles en la cabeza muy parecidos a los de Tai.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Takeru.

-Yo soy Takato el tamer de Guilmon ¿Cómo sabes tú de los digimons?- preguntó el otro con rostro serio.

-Pues porque yo fui un niño elegido hace algunos años- contestó sinceramente Takeru, si ese niño tenía un amigo digimon de seguro era un niño elegido.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Takato con una sonrisa de curiosidad al parecer al ver que Takeru no quería hacerle daño a Guilmon se había sentido más relajado-¿Y como es que no te había visto antes?

-Eso es porque yo vivía en Japón, ayer me mudé aquí- contestó Takeru, la verdad es que le había caído muy bien Takato y le agradaba saber de los digimons.

-¿También tienes un compañero digimon?- se interesó el tamer.

-Sí, pero desde la última batalla contra MalomMyotismon, hace tres años, que no lo veo. Él regresó al digimundo.

-Oh y dime ¿Qué clase de digimon era?- preguntó Guilmon.

-Era un Patamon-

-¡Fantástico! Lo patamon evolucionan a Angemon que es muy poderoso- volvió a entusiasmarse Takato.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Digicartas- se encogió de hombros Takato- Oye ¿Te gustaría pasear por el parque con nosotros?

-Por supuesto- contestó Takeru feliz por haber conseguido un amigo.

Estuvieron paseando por mucho rato mientras Takeru les contaba a Takato y Guilmon de sus aventuras y de sus amigos.

-¿Así que estos son los nuevos digivices?- dijo Takeru observando el d-power rojo de Takato.

-Así es, y como te iba diciendo, por esta ranura se pasan las Digicartas y yo pase mi dibujo de Guilmon y así fue como lo cree.

-No tenía idea de que se podían crear digimons- meditó Takeru.

-Y eso no es todo, yo no soy el único tamer, también están Henry con Terriermon y Rika con Renamon-

-¿Han ido al digimundo?-

-La verdad es que no, porque los digimons malos aparecen aquí-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Si, cuando aparece un digimon se crea un campo de batalla que es una especie de niebla que evita que la gente normal pueda ver los digimons.

-En ese caso si veo niebla, sabré que es un digimon-

-Seguro, también tienes que conocer a Henry, él va a mi mismo instituto pero a otro salón. A propósito ¿A que colegio irás?

-Al que esta aquí derecho, a dos cuadras, es un instituto privado- contestó Takeru.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Henry y yo también vamos ahí. Ojala nos toque el mismo salón-

-Sí y podremos seguir hablando de los digimons- sonrió Takeru.

-Claro y dime ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?-

-Mis padres están separados desde que yo era muy pequeño…

Y así fue como también le contó la historia de su familia y como su madre se había casado otra vez y se habían ido a vivir a Nueva York.

-No puedo creer que tu padrastro sea Frederick Hanson, él es dueño de las marcas de autos más espectaculares de este país y el mundo, y también es representante de muchos actores famosos.

-Sí ya lo sabía, creo que lo mencionó un par de veces- recordó Takeru- Ahora cuéntame de tu vida- le dijo mientras Guilmon jugaba a atrapar unos pájaros que revoloteaban cerca.

-No es la gran cosa, mis padres son panaderos y mi casa está en el piso de arriba de la panadería. Ellos no saben de Guilmon y por eso tengo que esconderlo en el parque aunque siempre le traigo pan-

Takeru iba a decir algo pero el sonido de Guilmon gruñendo los distrajo a ambos para que observaran al dinosaurio rojo que tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano y estaba muy quieto.

-Takato, hay un digimon en aquella zona-

Y en efecto, unos metros más allá, en el centro de una calle, había una densa niebla que anulaba la visión.

-¡Vamos Guilmon!- ordenó Takato-¿Vienes Takeru?

-Eh… si claro-

Los dos adolescentes y Guilmon se acercaron corriendo al campo de batalla. Takato se puso los googles en los ojos mientras Takeru usó unas gafas de sol que se había comprado horas antes y gracias a ella pudo penetrar la niebla sin dañarse la vista.

-¡Ahí esta!- gritó Takato.

En el medió del cruce de las calles, estaba Monochromon.

-¡Henry!- exclamó Takato mientras se dirigía a un chico de pelo azul que observaba como su Gargomon peleaba contra Monochromon.

-¡Takato!- saludó Henry.

-Te presento a Takeru, él es un antiguo niño elegido de Japón.

-Mucho gusto Takeru- se presentó mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Al contrario, el gusto es mío- respondió Takeru.

-Bien, luego se presentan ahora ¡Tenemos una batalla por delante!- se entusiasmó Takato poniéndose entre medio de los dos chicos como si fuera el líder del grupo.

-Te equivocas- se alejó un poco Takeru- Ustedes tienen una batalla por delante- comentó con tristeza.

-¿Pero que cosas dices? Tú también eres un niño elegido- le dijo Takato.

-Sí pero de los antiguos y además Patamon no está aquí para pelear a mi lado así que no creo que pueda servirles de mucho- por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste de ya no poder participar en la batallas más que como simple espectador.

-Oh- Takato pareció comprender la situación- Pero puedes quedarte si quieres, nos ayudarías de mucho- volvió a sonreír- Después de todo tú tienes más experiencia que nosotros.

Y después de decir esto sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la pasó por la ranura de su d-power. Al instante Guilmon digievolucionó a Growlmon.

-¡Vamos pelea Growlmon!- lo animó su tamer.

-¡Tu también Gargomon!- se sumó Henry.

Ambos digimons no necesitaron más de diez minutos para deshacerse del digital malo.

-¡Bien hecho!- gritó Takeru cuando le dieron el golpe final haciendo desaparecer a Monochromon.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, la niebla comienza a dispersarse y podrían ver a nuestros digimons- aconsejó Henry.

-Sería más fácil si vuelven a ser Guilmon y Terriermon- dijo Takeru.

-Claro, pero el problema es que hasta que no agoten sus energías no volverán a su etapa anterior- contestó Takato.

-¿Cómo es eso?- se extraño Takeru, cuando Patamon digievolucionaba a Angemon o MagnaAngemon no le resultaba nada difícil volver a ser Patamon.

-Te lo explicaremos luego- dijo Henry- ¡Ahora vámonos!

Los tres chicos junto a Growlmon y Gargomon corrieron hasta la parte donde crecían los árboles más altos del parque, allí nadie los vería.

-Eso fue muy raro- comentó Takeru respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera- Mi Patamon podía volver enseguida a su etapa anterior luego de digievolucionar, me preguntó porque ellos no pueden- dirigió una breve mirada a ambos digimons que se encontraban con las patas para arriba, parados con las manos.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos- se encogió de hombros Takato.

Takeru ojeó su reloj de pulsera y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

-¡Cielos! ¡Es muy tarde! Mi madre pensará que me perdí- exclamó. Sus amigos lo miraron con compasión.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu casa- sugirió Henry.

-Si, te veremos mañana en la escuela- lo saludó Takato.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces- se despidió y volvió a salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Por un lado se sentía feliz por haber hecho amigos tan fácilmente. Pero por otro lado le daba tristeza no poder ayudarlos en sus batallas contra potros digimons.

-Tengo que aceptar de una buena vez que ya no soy un niño elegido- pensó con pesadumbre- Pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacer tal cosa siendo que mi emblema es el de la esperanza? Y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

/////////////

_Buena, hasta acá va el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review._

_Adelanto que en el próximo capitulo va a aparecer Patamon y tal vez haya alguna que otra sorpresita más._

_Hasta entonces…_

_Bye Bye_


	3. El ángel de la esperanza

_Bueno, acá está el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews a__Painalli Tlahuilli__ y __$€rG&. Este capitulo va dedicado a ellos. Espero que les guste porque me costo un montón hacerlo._

**Capitulo 3: El ángel de la esperanza**

Suspiro una vez más. La clase de literatura se le estaba haciendo muy extensa y tediosa. Eso sin contar el insoportable calor que hacia. Observó su uniforme con antipatía, se trataba de una camisa blanca con el escudo del instituto a la altura del corazón, una corbata roja, saco (también con el escudo), pantalón de vestir y zapatos. Sin duda alguna, era un uniforme muy caluroso para ese día, aunque pensó que en el invierno iba a agradecer que así fuera.

El único consuelo que podía encontrar en ese momento, era que le había tocado en el mismo salón que Takato que se sentaba a su izquierda y parecía tan aburrido y agobiado como él.

Volvió a suspirar y se paso la mano por la rubia cabellera, alborotándola con frustración. Podía sentir como muchas de sus compañeras lo miraban soñadoras y eso lo abrumaba más.

Para su suerte la campana sonó, anunciando el final de las clases de ese día. Takeru recogió sus cosas y las metió con rapidez en su mochila.

-Aburrido ¿No?- se le unió Takato cuando salía del aula.

-Ni que lo digas- sonrió Takeru. Henry les dio alcance.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-

-Muy bien Henry ¿Y tú?- contestó Takeru.

-Bien-

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque a buscar a Guilmon y luego paseamos?- propuso Takato.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar solo en casa- aceptó Takeru ya que a esas horas Frederick y su madre trabajaban.

-Nosotros también iremos ¿Verdad Henry?- se escuchó la voz de Terriermon desde la mochila de su tamer.

-Claro- sonrió Henry.

Después de recoger a Guilmon, se dirigieron al muelle y buscaron un lugar en el que nadie los viera para sentarse y charlar. La brisa del mar los refrescaba.

-¿Desde cuando son tamers?- preguntó interesado Takeru.

-Mmm- meditó Henry- En mi caso debe de hacer un mes más o menos que conocí a Terriermon y me volví un tamer. Desde entonces mi digimon ha evolucionado a Gargomon y Rapidmon.

-¿Ya ha evolucionado dos veces?- se impresionó Takeru.

-Renamon, el digimon de Rika, también lo ha hecho, a Kyubimon y Taomon- contestó Henry.

-¿Y el tuyo Takato?-

-Guilmon solo ha evolucionado a Growlmon- dijo Takato- Aunque hace poco menos de dos semanas que nos conocemos-

-Patamon había evolucionado a Angemon y Holy Angemon. También había logrado la evolución Armor a Pegasmon y DNA con el digimon de un compañero a Shakkoumon- comentó Takeru con nostalgia.

-¿Lo extrañas?- preguntó Henry.

-No te imaginas cuanto- suspiró.

-Yo no se que haré el día que tenga que separarme de Guilmon- Takato observó como su digimon jugaba con Terriermon a lanzarse agua en la orilla del mar.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que una espesa niebla, cerca de donde se encontraban los digimons, los distrajo.

-¡Un digimon!- exclamó Takato poniéndose de pie, los demás lo imitaron.

Corrieron hasta el lugar de donde provenía la niebla y cada uno se puso sus gafas.

Guilmon y Terriermon ya se encontraban allí dentro, observando fijamente al digimon maligno.

-Es un SkullMeramon- dijo Takato observando la información en su d-power.

-Terriermon digievoluciona- ordenó Henry. Su digimon obedeció y al cabo de unos segundos en su lugar se encontraba Gargomon.

-Tú también Guilmon- el aludido imitó a Terriermon y dio lugar a Growlmon.

Growlmon le lanzó una de sus grandes bolas de fuego a SkullMeramon que la evitó con facilidad al igual que los disparos de Gargomon.

-¡Cadena de fuego!- gritó el digimon malo y de sus manos salieron unas cadenas de fuego azul que atraparon a ambos digimons buenos y los comenzaron a apretar.

-Resiste Guilmon- intentaba animarlo Takato.

Takeru no sabía que hacer, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Veía como Growlmon y Gargomon recibían una paliza y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y contuvo las ganas de gritar de la frustración.

En un acto de desesperación tomó una piedra y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a SkullMeramon. Le dio en la cabeza. El digimon malo, enfurecido soltó a sus presas y dirigió su mirada a Takeru.

-¡Tonto humano! ¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió-¡Bola de fuego metálica!

De sus manos salió una bola de fuego plateada que se dirigía directamente hacía Takeru que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir un calor abrazador pero lo único que sintió fue el dolor de su cuerpo al impactarse contra la arena del suelo y un gran peso encima suyo. Abrió los ojos para ver a Takato sobre él. Lo había empujado para apartarlo de la trayectoria del ataque del digimon.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le recriminó Takato ayudándolo a pararse.

-Tal vez- contestó Takeru con una semi sonrisa- Gracias por salvarme.

-Gargomon- gritó Henry- Evolución Matrix.

-Gargomon digivolves a… Rapidmon-

-Eso es Rapidmon, ahora ataca- ordenó Henry.

-¡Fuego rápido!- rugió el digimon verde y de sus brazos salieron una especie de misiles que dieron en el pecho a SkullMeramon haciéndolo tambalear.

-¡Bola de fuego metálica!- intento defenderse pero Rapidmon era más fuerte y no le costo esquivar el ataque.

-¡Triángulo dorado!- gritó Rapidmon y fue el golpe final para SkullMeramon que no lo resistió y su cuerpo se desvaneció.

-¡Bien hecho!- felicitó Takato.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo antes de que este lugar se llene de curiosos- aconsejó Takeru.

Los tres chicos y los digimons corrieron hacia el parque para dejar a Guilmon y esperar hasta que Rapidmon volviera a su antigua forma. Para alivio de los tres, esto no tardó en suceder porque al parecer se gasta mucha energía al hacer la evolución matrix.

-¿Qué me dicen si esta tarde vamos al cine?-preguntó Takeru.

-¡Genial! Estoy toda la tarde libre así que no habrá problema- se anotó enseguida Takato.

-Yo también estoy libre así que iré- respondió Henry.

-¿Qué haremos con los digimons?- preguntó Takato.

-Mmm..., con Terriermon no creo que halla problema para hacerlo entrar pero Guilmon…- Takeru se puso a meditar alguna forma de hacer pasar al dinosaurio rojo sin levantar sospechas- Ya sé… Hay muchos niños que van disfrazados al cine y sino me equivoco en una de las salas dan una película de dinosaurios. Podemos decir que es un niño disfrazado.

-¡Fantástico! Entonces ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por ti Takeru a eso de las cinco?- propuso el dueño del dinosaurio rojo.

-Me parece bien, anota mi dirección- le dijo mientras se la pasaba-

-Henry tú pásame a buscar a eso de las cinco menos cuarto- le dijo Takato.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego- dijo yéndose caminando con Terriermon.

-¿Por que lado vas Takeru?- preguntó Takato.

-Para aquel- contestó señalando a la derecha.

-Yo también- respondió el de cabellos marrones y ambos comenzaron su marcha -Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, eso de arrojarle la piedra a SkullMeramon para que soltara a Growlmon y Gargomon-

-Fue un impulso- rió Takeru- Ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía-

Ambos rieron.

-¿Sabes? Yo a veces siento que no merezco ser un tamer- suspiró pesadamente Takato- No cuido bien de Guilmon, muchas veces se escapa de esa cueva además he discutido con él y hay veces que no confió lo suficiente en él- se entristeció- No soy como tú que eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida con tal de defenderlos, como hiciste recién y eso que ni siquiera era tus digimons los que estaban en peligro.

-No digas tonterías, si eres un tamer es porque alguien vio en ti algo que no encontró en los demás y decidió que eras el indicado para hacerte cargo de Guilmon y defender el mundo- respondió Takeru, Takato lo miró sorprendido- Yo no siempre fui así. La primera vez que pise el digimundo tenía ocho años y era un niño llorón que no sabía hacer nada sin su hermano. También me peleaba muchas veces con mi digimon. Pero con cada batalla fui madurando y me di cuenta de que ese era mi destino y que lo que hacíamos no era un juego de niños, el futuro de la humanidad estaba en nuestras manos y es por eso que nunca perdimos las esperanzas de triunfar y lo logramos.

Takato iba a decir algo pero Takeru continuó antes de que lo interrumpiera.

-Luego, cuando ya tenía once años, el destino decidió elegirme otra vez para salvar al mundo con nuevos compañeros de aventuras. Yo ya tenía experiencia en esto pero eso no te asegura el éxito. En esas últimas aventuras descubrí la importancia que es tener un sueño y nunca abandonarlo. Tú soñabas con tener un digimon y por eso fuiste capaz de crear a Guilmon, ahora ¿Vas a abandonar tu sueño de ser un tamer?-

-Claro que no- respondió Takato más animado, las palabras del rubio lo habían hecho reaccionar.

-Siempre recuerda esto, puede que el camino sea difícil pero lo importante es siempre llegar a la meta- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo recordaré- devolvió la sonrisa el otro- Gracias por todo, me has hecho sentir más animado y prometo mejorar para así también ayudar a Guilmon- dijo con más entusiasmo- Bueno, esta es mi casa, pasaremos por ti a eso de las cinco entonces-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos- respondió Takeru siguiendo con su marcha mientras Takato entraba a una panadería.

-Pero que excelente consejo- se burló alguien a sus espaldas. Takeru se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una especie de diablillo de color violeta oscuro, al parecer era un digimon.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy Impmon, el digimon más poderoso de todos- se auto alabó.

-Sí claro- respondió irónicamente Takeru.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- se enfureció Impmon.

-Al parecer lo captaste-

-Eres un tonto, andas por ahí diciendo a tus tontos amigos cosas que no son ciertas. Ustedes los humanos creen que los digimons somos sus mascotas y que nos están haciendo un favor al ser nuestros camaradas pero están muy equivocados.

-Yo no creo que los digimons sean mascotas, me parece que el que está equivocado eres tú- se enojó Takeru.

-No te creo. Si no fuera por nosotros los digimons, ustedes los humanos ya habrían desaparecido al igual que su estúpido mundo.

-Si nuestro mundo te parece tan estúpido ¿Porque estas aquí?- retrucó Takeru- Y hasta ahora no he oído a ninguno de los digimons quejarse por tener un compañero humano, en más, están muy felices.

-¿Te crees muy listo? Pues déjame decirte que los digimons a los que se han enfrentado tus amiguitos y tú no son nada comparado con lo que les espera- amenazó y luego desapareció.

Takeru se encogió de hombros y siguió el camino a su casa.

Al llegar, como era de esperarse, no había nadie allí salvo las sirvientas y el cocinero. Takeru fue directamente a su habitación y arrojó la mochila a un costado. Se quitó el uniforme del colegio y se metió en la ducha. El agua fría lo calmaba.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos salió cubierto únicamente por una bata negra. Se puso directamente lo que usaría para ir al cine: unos jeans negros, remera blanca con inscripciones y zapatillas negras. Sin saber porque, al ver su antiguo digivice sobre la mesita de noche, lo tomó y se lo metió al bolsillo. Sería buena idea mostrarles a sus amigos como eran los digivices de antes.

Se peinó y bajó justo cuando llegaban su madre y su padrastro.

-Buenas tardes Takeru- lo saludó su madre con un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?

-Genial- contestó aunque la verdad era que se había aburrido mucho- Esta tarde iré al cine con unos amigos y no se a que hora volveré.

-No hay problema, demora todo lo que quieras- se apresuró a decir Natsuko, estaba muy feliz de que su hijo se estuviera adaptando tan fácil a esa nueva vida.

-Gracias- respondió Takeru con una sonrisa- Iré a llamar a mis amigos.

Salió al enorme jardín trasero de la casa y marcó el número de Kari.

-¿Diga?- se escuchó del otro lado.

-Soy Takeru- respondió el chico.

-¡Takeru! Te pondré el altavoz, estoy con Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody.

-De acuerdo-

Se escucharon las voces del resto que lo saludaban y le preguntaban como estaba.

-Muy bien- se avergonzó un poco por tanta atención- ¿Ustedes?

-De maravilla- se escuchó a Davis- Aunque ya comenzaron las clases y eso no me gusta.

-A ti no te gusta nada en lo que halla que usar la cabeza- pudo oír a Yolei y las risas del resto.

-¿Qué dices Takeru? ¿Ya nos reemplazaste por otros amigos?- se escuchó a Ken.

Takeru rió- Ya he conocido a dos amigos muy buenos pero ustedes son irremplazables.

-Me parece a mi que solo lo dices para quedar bien- se burló Davis.

-Me descubriste- siguió con el juego Takeru entre risas.

-Ahora si, hablando en serio ¿Hay muchas chicas lindas por ahí?- se escuchó como todos le pegaban a Davis por su pregunta.

-Tu no cambias nunca- le espetó Cody.

-¿Ya sabes cuando andarás por aquí?- le preguntó Kari cambiando el tema.

-Mmm… todavía no pero calculo que en un par de semanas iré.

-Y verás la que te espera si no nos traes regalos- le espetó Davis y otra vez se sintió como todos lo golpeaban.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo Ken- Te extraña mucho y por eso se comporta más tonto que otras veces.

-Eso es grave- se burló Takeru y todos rieron.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Davis con sarcasmo.

-¡Takeru, te buscan unos chicos llamados Takato y Henry!- escuchó como le gritaba Frederick.

-¡Diles que ya voy!- respondió.

-¿Así que Takato y Henry se llaman tus nuevos amigos?- se escuchó a Cody.

-Si, debo colgar. Los llamaré otro día.

-Adiós- se escuchó el grito de todos.

Colgó y entró a su casa por la puerta de atrás que daba a la cocina. Se dirigió a través del pasillo hasta el recibidor y se encontró a sus dos amigos mirando todo con asombro.

-¡Takeru! Tu casa es genial- lo felicitó Takato.

-Si, es increíble- lo secundó Henry con Terriermon sobre sus hombros, a la vista de una persona normal parecía un simple muñeco.

Takeru sonrió con vergüenza.

-Gracias ¿Vamos?-

-Claro.

Los tres salieron de la enorme mansión y se dirigieron al parque en busca de Guilmon. Después de explicarle al digimon como debía comportarse fueron al cine.

El que recogía las entradas los miró de forma extraña al ver a Guilmon pero los dejó entrar.

Se acomodaron en las últimas filas con pochoclos y refrescos.

-Esto es delicioso- decían los digimons mientras comían.

-Fue buena idea venir aquí- dijo Takato –Los digimons ya necesitaban un descanso.

-Yo pienso llevar a Terriermon al campamento que hay dentro de dos días- dijo Henry.

-¿Qué campamento?- preguntó Takeru. Ninguno de los tres prestaba atención a la película.

-Ah, se me había olvidado decirte- tomó la palabra Takato- Dentro de dos días el Instituto organiza un campamento de inicio de curso. Todos los alumnos van y hasta algunos profesores también. ¿Iras?-

-Supongo que si ¿Cómo harás para llevar a Guilmon?- respondió Takeru.

-La verdad no había pensado en llevarlo pero ahora que lo mencionan lo llevaré aunque todavía no sé como- los tres rieron sonoramente recibiendo insultos de las personas que querían ver la película.

Al salir del cine ya eran las ocho de la noche y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que pudieran ver la niebla que se acumulaba en la zona del parque central.

El trío y los digimons, sin siquiera pararse a meditar, corrieron hacía el lugar, cada uno con sus gafas pero al ingresar en la niebla se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Henry.

Guilmon gruño con fuerza y se le dilataron las pupilas- Takato, ese digimon es muy poderoso, su poder supera con creces al de el resto del los digimons a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

Takato miró la información en su d-power- Se trata de Omnimon tipo virus, sus técnicas especiales son "Espada del caos" y "Cañon del infierno"-

-¿Qué? No puede ser. Es la fusión entres BlackWarGreymon y BlackMetalGarurumon- se horrorizó Takeru.

-Entonces se trata de la fusión entre dos digimons en su último nivel. Creo que no tenemos oportunidad contra él- dijo Henry que no quería arriesgar a su Terriermon contra semejante digimons y a juzgar por el semblante de Takato, él pensaba igual que Henry. Takeru bajó la mirada, no podía culparlos si decidían no luchar. Él mismo no sabría que hacer si Patamon se encontrara en una situación similar.

-¿Qué tonterías dicen? Son unos cobardes- de detrás de ellos salió una chica acompañado por Renamon.

-¡Rika!- exclamaron Takato y Henry. Takeru comprendió que ella era la otra tamer.

-Tenemos dos digimons de nivel matrix y uno en nivel campeón, si unimos nuestras fuerzas lo venceremos.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos- dijo Takato- ¡Guilmon digievoluciona!

-Tú también Terriermon, al nivel matrix.

-Y tu Renamon.

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Growlmon!

-¡Terriermon digivolves a… Gargomon! ¡Gargomon digivolves a… Rapidmon!

-¡Renamon digivolves a… Kyubimon! ¡Kyubimon digivolves a… Taomon!

Los tres digimons se veían imponentes pero Takeru dudaba de que pudieran derrotar a Omnimon. Eso lo hacía sentirse mal porque se suponía que tenía que confiar en sus amigos y darles ánimos pero…

-¡Flama extenuante!- Growlmon le arrojó su técnica especial pero no pareció hacerle nada a la dura coraza del digimons maligno.

-¡Triángulo dorado!- exclamó Rapidmon pero su técnica le hizo tanto daño como la de Growlmon.

-¡Kofusatsu!- Taomon también atacó pero tampoco hizo gran daño.

-No funciona- se quejó Takato.

-Ataquemos todos juntos- propuso Henry.

Los tres digimons atacaron a la vez pero sus técnicas fueron fácilmente esquivadas por Omnimon.

-¿Terminaron de jugar?- preguntó el digimon maligno riendo burlonamente- Ahora es mi turno ¡Cañón del Infierno!

La técnica fue tan poderosa que derribó a los tres digimons fácilmente. Pero Omnimon no se cansó y siguió atacándolos. Los tres acompañantes de los tamers hicieron lo posible por mantenerse en pie, lanzando ataques a la vez, por separado y de todas formas pero nada parecía afectar al rival que solo reía de la poca eficacia de sus oponentes.

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes, son unos debiluchos- dijo al fin y todos se temían lo peor, en especial los tamers ya que sus digimons no tenían más fuerza para defenderse-¡Espadas del caos!

Lanzó tres espadas de poder que dieron de lleno a los digimons que al instante volvieron a su etapa de novato. Rápidamente sus tamers acudieron a su auxilio.

-No puede ser- dijo Rika observando las heridas de Renamon.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Henry abrazando a su Terriermon.

-Los digimons ya no tienen energía para pelear, este es nuestro fin- musitó Takato con impotencia arrodillado al lado de Guilmon.

Takeru no sabía como sentirse ¿Cómo podían decir tales cosas? "Yo también pensaba que ellos no tenían oportunidad" se reprochó mentalmente. ¿Por qué había pensado así? Siempre se había enfrentado a digimons poderosos, algunos más que otros, y siempre había ganado. ¿Por qué ahora no tenía esa confianza de salir a ganar cada batalla? "Porque ahora no tengo a Patamon" se dijo a sí mismo. "Patamon siempre me daba confianza y tranquilidad. Yo tenía mucha esperanza en que ganaríamos cada batalla porque él estaba a mi lado" Esperanza… eso era, él era el portador de la esperanza y linda muestra de ello estaba dando. "Yo tengo que confiar, nosotros podemos derrotarlo… es solo cuestión de tener esperanza y perseverar"

De repente se le vino a la mente algo que él mismo había dicho esa tarde: "_En esas últimas aventuras descubrí la importancia que es tener un sueño y nunca abandonarlo. Tú soñabas con tener un digimon y por eso fuiste capaz de crear a Guilmon_". Él inconscientemente había perdido la esperanza de volver a Patamon, aunque lo negara.

-Que tonto he sido- dijo con una sonrisa, sus amigos lo miraron extrañados- No todo esta perdido- les dijo.

-¿De que estás hablando? Los digimons ya no tienen fuerzas para luchar- respondió Takato.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde?- preguntó Takeru, el dueño de Guilmon pareció reflexionar-"Es muy importante nunca abandonar tus sueños"- los demás lo miraron, aún no comprendían- ¿Qué acaso no lo entienden? Nosotros mismos fuimos los que debilitamos a los digimons.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- inquirió Henry.

-Claro que no. Escuchen bien, los digimons se alimentan de nuestras energías, si nosotros estamos en peligro, ellos evolucionan porque su deseo de protegernos es muy fuerte. Cuando nosotros les ordenamos que evolucionen es porque la adrenalina corre por nuestras venas y el deseo de ganar es tan fuerte que se transmite a los digimons y eso les da energía para levantarse luego de cada tropiezo. Ahora, cuando le ordenaron a sus digimons evolucionar, inconcientemente ninguno confiaba en poder ganar y ese sentimiento negativo fue transmitido a los digimons debilitándolos y a su vez, ayudando a Omnimon que se alimenta de ese tipo de emociones.

Los otros observaron a sus digimons con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora lo comprendían y se sentían terribles. Si acaso ellos hubieran confiado no estarían en esa situación.

-¡No! No tienen que perder las esperanzas- se desesperó Takeru como si pudiera saber lo que pensaban- No tienen que pensar así.

-Parece que aquí tenemos a alguien que aún no se rinde- se burló Omnimon avanzando hacía el rubio- En ese caso serás el primero en morir.

Takeru no se alejó, su mirada denotaba firmeza y valentía pero sobre todo, esperanza.

-¡Yo jamás me rendiré! Siempre tendré la esperanza de que se puede ganar aunque este al borde de la muerte porque si algo aprendí en todas mis aventuras como niño elegido es que ¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!-

Algo empezó a brillar en el bolsillo de Takeru que sacó de allí a su viejo digivice. Lo apuntó hacia el cielo y una luz dorada, enceguecedora lo cubrió todo. El digivice cambió de forma para transformarse en un d-power idéntico al de los tamers pero de color dorado y entre medio de Takeru y Omnimon apareció Angemon rodeado por una energía majestuosa.

-¡Angemon!- exclamó Takeru que sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de la emoción.

Los demás tamers miraban la escena asombrados.

-¡Es verdad!- comprendió al fin Takato- Lo siento Guilmon. Yo de verdad confío en ti pero no sé que me paso. Lamento que estés así por mi culpa pero para serte sincero yo no quería que lucharas.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó débilmente el digimon.

-Porque tengo miedo de perderte- respondió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Confías en mi?- preguntó el digimon.

-Claro que si- sentenció.

-Entonces no me perderás.

-Lo sé- una luz roja salió del digivice de Takato y envolvió a Guilmon.

--¡Guilmon digivolves a… Growlmon! ¡Growlmon digivolves a…Wargrowlmon!-

Un imponente dinosaurio apareció con energías renovadas y envuelto en un haz de luz.

-No puedo creerlo, Growlmon logró la matrix evolución- se sorprendió Takato y luego se secó las lágrimas y se puso con firmeza al lado de Takeru.

-Henry…-

-Lamento no haber tenido esperanzas en ti Terriermon- musitó Henry abrazando a su digimon.

-Henry, yo debo pelear, debo protegerte- susurró Terriermon.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que mueras.

-Yo no moriré, no mientras tengas esperanzas en mí-

-Prometo nunca más dudar de ti-

Un haz de luz verde proveniente del d-power de Henry, rodeó a Terriermon que segundo después desapareció para dar lugar a Rapidmon rodeado de una energía verde.

-Rika…

-¿Qué sucede Renamon?

-Si tu lo deseas yo pelearé- musitó débilmente.

-Renamon…

-Mi deber es protegerte Rika, cueste lo que cueste porque tú eres mi compañera.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Rika.

-Lamento mucho haberte tratado como a una mascota. Te apreció mucho.

-Rika ¿Te agrada ser mi tamer?-

-Claro que si Renamon-

Un haz de luz azul salió del d-power de Rika y envolvió a Renamon que dio lugar a un resplandeciente Taomon.

Los cuatro digimons se acercaron a enfrentar a Omnimon que los observaba sorprendido.

-Te venceremos- aseguró Takeru.

-Gracias al poder de los sueños- lo secundó Takato.

-Porque si perseveramos…- empezó Henry acercándose a sus amigos.

-…triunfaremos- terminó Rika reuniéndose con los demás.

-¡Triángulo dorado!- lanzó Rapidmon.

-¡Kofusatsu!- atacó Taomon.

-¡Cañones Atómicos!- rugió WarGrowlmon.

-¡Golpe de fe!-

Los cuatro ataques golpearon a Omnimon. Un fuerte resplandor lo cubrió todo.

Cuando se les aclaró la visión, Omnimon ya no estaba.

-¿Lo vencimos?- preguntó Takato.

-Se escapó- aseguró Angemon.

-¿Qué? No puede ser- dijo Henry.

-Pero estaba herido- afirmó WarGrowlmon.

-Lo importante es que estamos bien- se alegró Takato.

-Lo importante es que si no llegamos a nuestras casas rápido nos van a matar- dijo Henry mirando su reloj- Son las ¡11:30!

Para suerte de los tamers, los digimons estaban muy cansados y volvieron a su etapa de novato enseguida. La primera en irse fue Rika con Renamon, le siguieron Henry y Terriermon. Takato y Takeru como iban para el mismo lado fueron juntos después de dejar a Guilmon en su cueva.

Takeru miraba emocionado a Patamon.

-¿Me extrañaste Tk?- le preguntó el digimon.

-Claro que si- dijo.

-¿Tk?- se extraño Takato.

-Así me decían cuando era niño.

-Ah- comprendió- ¿Llevarás a Patamon al campamento?

-Por supuesto- sonrió Takeru- Y te ayudaré a encontrar una forma de llevar a Guilmon.

-Gracias- respondió a la sonrisa- Bienvenido a los tamers-

-Gracias- contestó Takeru observando su nuevo d-power.

-De todas formas nosotros no somos los únicos tamers, hay más en el resto del mundo.

-Lo sé, con los niños elegidos pasaba lo mismo. En mis segundas aventuras conocí a elegidos de Francia, Estados Unidos y de todo el mundo.

-A mi me gustaría conocer tamers de todo el mundo.

-Ya llegamos a tu casa. Nos vemos mañana en el Instituto- lo despidió Takeru.

-Hasta mañana-

Takeru siguió su camino pensando en como haría para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que Patamon había vuelto. No quería preocuparla porque de seguro se daría cuenta de que tenía que volver a luchar.

-Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí conmigo- le dijo a Patamon.

-A mi también Tk, tu esperanza fue la que me hizo volver.

-Lo sé- sonrió y abrazó a su digimon.

-Te quiero-

-También yo.

//////////////

_Bueno, hasta acá va el tercer capítulo. El próximo va a tratar sobre el campamento. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea me la pueden hacer saber a través de un review._

_Bye Bye._


	4. Campamento

_Hola, acá va el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Va dedicado a: Lord Pata, __Painalli Tlahuilli y $€rG gracias por sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 4: Campamento**

Era miércoles por la mañana y todos los alumnos del Instituto se encontraban a las puertas del mismo despidiéndose de sus padres para irse de campamento. Todos llevaban ropa ligera debido al increíble calor que hacía. Takeru iba con unas bermudas blancas, remera gris y zapatillas grises. Cargaba con una mochila en la que se encontraba Patamon y las cosas que necesitaría durante su estancia en el bosque. Estaba acompañado por Natsuko y Frederick.

-Mamá…- le advirtió con cansancio. Su madre era muy paranoica con eso de dejarlo ir lejos de ella.

-Solo te estoy dando algunos consejos- le dijo ofendida mientras le tomaba el rostro y lo inspeccionaba- Ya tienes el pelo muy largo, en cuanto vengas del campamento te lo irás a cortar.

Takeru suspiró y se alejó de ella- Mi cabello esta bien así- el pelo le llegaba hasta arriba de los ojos y en la parte de la nuca le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del final del cuello. Lo tenía algo alborotado- Y ya déjame en paz que solo son tres días.

-¿Y te parece poco?- refunfuño ella. Takeru miro suplicante a Frederick que entendió la indirecta y alejó a su madre de Takeru que buscó a sus amigos con la mirada.

Takato se encontraba no muy lejos de él, despidiéndose de sus padres, parecía nervioso y Takeru sabía la razón. Se acercó a él.

-Hola- saludó y el de cabellos marrones volteó a verlo y sonrió. Llevaba puesta una remera azul, bermudas marrones y zapatillas azules.

-Hola Takeru- devolvió el saludo y volteo a ver a sus padres- Mamá, Papá, el es Takeru mi nuevo amigo. Takeru, ellos son mis padres.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los tres al unísono y luego rieron.

-Bueno hijo, cuídate mucho- la madre de Takato besó a su hijo en la mejilla y su padre le dio un leve golpe en un hombro. Luego se fueron de allí.

Takato suspiró con alivio.

-Fase uno del plan completa- le dijo a Takeru- Mis padres no se dieron cuenta de Guilmon.

-Ahora la fase dos es la profesora- dijo Takeru- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Henry?

-Estaba por allí despidiéndose de sus padres, dijo que lo esperáramos aquí-

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y lo esperaron. Al cabo de un rato, apareció con Terriermon en su mochila y vestido con una remera verde, bermudas marrones y zapatillas verdes.

-Hola chicos- los saludó.

-Hola Henry- dijeron a dúo.

-Será mejor que subamos o el autobús nos dejará- dijo Takeru.

-Si, pero primero dejemos nuestro equipaje.

Los tres se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del autobús, a la zona de equipaje, arrastrando una bolsa de goma más grande de lo habitual.

-Lo siento Guilmon pero es la única forma de que puedas ir- dijo Takato entre dientes por el esfuerzo que exigía el mover al pesado digimon.

-¿Qué llevan ahí?- les preguntó una de las profesoras. Los tres rieron nerviosamente.

-Es… eh…- Takato no sabía que decir y la profesora los miraba mal.

-Nuestras tiendas de campaña- respondió Takeru.

-¿Tan grandes?- inquirió la profesora.

-Es que están las tres juntas- volvió a mentir.

La profesora los miro de forma extraña pero los dejo pasar. Los tres suspiraron con alivio y metieron a Guilmon en la sección de carga.

-Será muy incomodo Guilmon pero es la única forma de que puedas ir. Lo lamento- se despidió Takato.

-No hay problema Takato. Guilmon esta bien- se escuchó como respondía el digimon rojo.

-Eso te pasa por no imaginarlo más chiquito- bromeó Takeru cuando subían al autobús y se sentaban en los últimos asientos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que decida inventar un digimon- le siguió con el juego Takato.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, en las afueras de la ciudad, los profesores ordenaron a los alumnos armar sus tiendas de campaña. Los tamers armaron la suya con rapidez y luego se fueron a pasear con sus digimons.

-Al fin podemos estar al aire libre- exclamaron los tres digitales mientras se iban a jugar al agua del río. Los tamers se pusieron a charlar, sentados en la orilla.

-Parece que se divierten- dijo Takato.

-Nosotros también necesitábamos respirar este aire- comentó Takeru mientras se ponía los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se recostaba en la hierba- Entre el instituto, las batallas y la ciudad me agotan.

-Y eso que apenas vamos dos días de clases- se quejó Takato y se puso en la misma posición.

-No niego que el Instituto sea abrumador pero ustedes dos son unos holgazanes- se burló Henry.

Takeru y Takato se encogieron de hombros y luego los tres rieron hasta que sintieron como algo los empapaba de pies a cabeza. Miraron a sus digimons que se reían de ellos en el río.

-¡Ah no! Esto no se queda así- exclamó Takeru poniéndose de pie.

-Le han declarado la guerra al trío de tamers más poderoso del mundo- lo siguió Takato.

-Y lo pagaran muy caro- continuó Henry.

Los tres se arrojaron al agua donde sus digimons reían libremente y comenzaron a lanzarles agua.

Se desató una guerra de agua de humanos contra digimons. Obviamente, los digimons tenían ventaja.

-¡Bola de fuego!- Guilmon la arrojó a la zona de agua donde estaba Takato, empezó a salir vapor.

-¡Me quemo! Este agua esta caliente- chillaba mientras saltaba hasta ponerse en otro lugar.

Terriermon con sus enormes orejas podía lanzar agua de a grandes cantidades y empapaba a Henry.

Patamon tenía problemas porque Takeru sobrepasaba su tamaño con creces y en este caso, el humano estaba ganando la guerra.

La guerra continuó entres risas y más risas hasta que escucharon como la profesora los llamaba.

Todos salieron del agua. Los tamers fueron al sector donde acampaban y los digimons siguieron recorriendo el bosque.

-¿Nos llamaba profesora Nanami?- preguntó Takeru poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Hace una hora que los estoy llamando! ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Y por qué están tan mojados?- los regaño. Los tamers tragaron saliva.

-Es que… Nos perdimos en el bosque y luego caímos al río- explicó Takeru- Pero ya estamos aquí, no tiene porque alterarse tanto-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me altere? Si les llegaba a pasar algo ¿Quién era la responsable? ¿Eh? ¿Quién? La profesora, por supuesto. ¿Con quien se iban a quejar los padres? Con la profesora, pues claro- les dio un extenso discurso sobre como debían siempre de obedecer a sus superiores que aburrió de sobremanera a los tamers- Y que no vuelva a ocurrir-

-No volverá a ocurrir- respondieron los tres con parsimonia.

-Bien, vayan a almorzar con los demás- les ordenó y los tres rápidamente obedecieron.

-Al fin- suspiró Takato- Creí que nunca terminaría de regañarnos-

-Ni que hubiera muerto alguien para que se ponga así- lo secundó Takeru.

Se metieron en su tienda de campaña y luego de ponerse ropa seca, fueron a reunirse con los demás, alrededor de una fogata, para almorzar.

-Hola chicos- los saludó una voz dulce.

-Hola Juri- respondieron a su amiga.

La chica se sentó al lado de los tamers aún con su títere.

-Escuchamos como la profesora los regañaba ¡Guau!- dijo el títere.

-Eh…si, yo creo que exageró un poco- dijo Takato con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Exagero? ¡¿Crees que exagero?!- los tamers se dieron vuelta con horror para ver a la profesora justo detrás de ellos y para su desgracia empezó otro sermón sobre que no se debe hablar mal de los demás a sus espaldas- Espero que les halla quedado claro- les dijo al fin.

-Clarísimo- dijeron los tres con parsimonia.

Al concluir el almuerzo, la profesora les dio permiso a todos de ir a explorar el bosque. Los tamers fueron en busca de sus digimons.

-¡Patamon!

-¡Guilmon!

-¡Terriermon!

-¡Aquí estamos!- se escuchó a la derecha.

El trío se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron a sus digimons otra vez en el río.

-Nunca se cansan del agua- sonrió Takeru.

-Es que es muy divertido- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Los tamers rieron alegremente y se iban a sentar pero una niebla comenzó a cubrir el espacio en el que se encontraban.

-Por favor, hoy no- gimió Takato.

Los tres digimons enseguida se pusieron al lado de sus tamers en señal de protección.

-Hay un digimon aquí- dijo Patamon.

Los chicos miraron los lindes del bosque pero nada aparecía. De repente salió del agua una especie de serpiente gigante.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Takato.

Takeru revisó la información en su d-power- Se trata de Metalseadramon, sus técnicas especiales son "Río de Poder" y "Chorro de Hielo".

-¡Digievolucionen!- dijo Takato. Cada uno paso la carta de digievolución por su d-power y…

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Growlmon!

-¡Patamon digivolves… Angemon!

-¡Terriermon digivolves a… Gargomon!

Metalseadramon rió fríamente- Por lo visto Omnimon tenía razón, pueden digievolucionar. Pero eso no importa porque mi misión es deshacerme de ustedes y de todo aquel que se oponga a que Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter destruyan este mundo.

-¿Black Imperialdramon Fighter?- se impresionó Takeru- No sabía que también existía la forma negativa de Imperialdramon Fighter.

-Claro que si y él junto a Omnimon destruirán este mundo- volvió a reír Metalseadramon.

-No si podemos evitarlo- desafió Takato.

-Por eso mismo he venido a deshacerme de ustedes ¡Chorro de Hielo!- de donde se suponía que ese maligno digimon tenía la boca salieron centenares de trozos de hielo que se dirigían a los tamers pero sus digimons los cargaron y los corrieron de ese lugar.

-Hay que digievolucionar al nivel matrix porque el está en un nivel superior- dijo Henry cuando estuvieron a salvo.

Takato y Henry sacaron sus cartas y…

-¡Growlmon digivolves a… WarGrowlmon!

-¡Gargomon digivolves a… Rapidmon!

-¡Triángulo dorado!- lanzó Rapidmon.

-¡Cañones atómicos!- lanzó WarGrowlmon.

-¡Golpe de fe!

Los tres ataques dieron en el blanco pero la dura coraza de piel que tenía Metalseadramon evitó que le hicieran gran daño.

-¡Río de poder!- atacó el digital maligno. Su ataque también dio en el blanco dejando a sus oponentes en el suelo por unos breves instantes.

Takeru observó su d-power "¿Se podrá?" se preguntó a si mismo y luego sonrió "No lo sabré si no lo intento"

-¡Angemon digievoluciona!- para su suerte un resplandor cubrió al digital de poderes sagrados. Al parecer él no necesitaba cartas para las digievoluciones al haber sido antes un niño elegido.

-¡Angemon ultra digivolves a… HolyAngemon!

El imponente ángel de ocho alas sacó su espada y con ella atacó a Metalseadramon cortando su dura coraza, luego se alejó.

-¡La puerta del destino!- un dorado portal se abrió.

El resto, entendiendo lo que había que hacer…

-¡Cañones atómicos!

-¡Triángulo Dorado!

Los dos ataques impactaron contra Metalseadramon mandándolo adentro de la puerta del destino que se cerró luego de eso.

Los tres digimons volvieron a su etapa de novato.

-¡Bien hecho!- Takeru abrazó a Patamon.

-Lo que ese digimons nos quiso decir es que Omnimon no esta solo en esto- meditó Henry.

-Dijo que estaba con Black Imperialdramon Fighter- respondió Takeru.

-Me pregunto que clase de digimons será ese- dijo Takato.

-Cuando Black Ex- Veemon y Stingmon tipo virus se fusionan dan por resultado a Paildramon Black que evoluciona a Black Imperialdramon y luego a Black Imperialdramon Fighter mode- les informó Takeru.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- se sorprendió Guilmon.

-Porque cuando los digimons de dos de mis compañeros anteriores se fusionaban, se transformaban en Paildramon tipo vacuna y luego en todos los que les dije.

-¡Maldición! Ya es tarde, la profesora va a asesinarnos- dijo Takato muy alarmado.

Los tres dejaron a sus digimons alli y se fueron corriendo al campamento.

-La loca de la profesora nos dará otro de sus inaguantables sermones- comentó Takeru con angustia.

-¡¿Loca?! ¡¿Loca yo?! ¡¡Claro, los señores se dan el lujo de irse a quien sabe donde por unas cuantas horas dejándome muerta de la preocupación y después la loca soy yo!!- rugió una voz a su izquierda.

-¡¡Noo!!- gimieron los tamers con resignación.

///////////////////////

_Bueno, tengo que admitir que fue algo aburrido pero les aseguro que es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Ya tengo toda la base del fic armada y el quinto capitulo ya casi esta terminado._

_No he inventado ningún Digimon, si no conocen a alguno pueden buscarlos en imágenes googles._

_También les quería pedir que si alguien me puede dejar en un review los ataques de cada uno de los digimons cuando se fusionan con su tamer y los de Seraphimon. Desde ya gracias._

_Nombre del próximo capitulo: "La visita de Matt"_

_Bye Bye_


	5. La visita de Matt

_Hola!_

_Acá les dejo el quinto capitulo de esta historia. Va dedicado a __$€rG&__ y Painalli Tlahuilli. Gracias a ambos por su información, me sirvió de mucho._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 5: "La visita de Matt"**

-¡Tengo otro! ¡Tengo otro!- le susurró de forma más alta de lo normal Takato.

Takeru suspiró, su amigo se había pasado toda la hora de Historia contándole chistes de humor negro que no le causaban ninguna gracia. La profesora Nanami los había retado más de cinco veces por estar distraídos pero…

-Dime- contestó con pesadumbre apoyando la cabeza sobre sus carpetas.

-¿Los ciegos se pueden enamorar?- le preguntó Takato.

-Claro que si- dijo Takeru pensando que esa era una pregunta muy tonta.

-No, porque ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente- Takato rompió a reír libremente y Takeru simplemente lo observó con el mismo gesto de aburrimiento que había mostrado en los últimos diez chistes- ¡Tengo otro!

-Oh no- gimió Takeru.

-¿Por qué la niña se callo del columpio?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó cansinamente.

-¡Porque no tenía brazos!- otra vez rompió a reír- Ahora dime ¿Por qué se volvió a caer?- preguntó entre risas.

-Porque no tenía brazos.

-No. ¡Porque se volvió a subir!

-Ah- contestó Takeru mientras su compañero se desternillaba de la risa.

-¿Divertidos?- les preguntó la profesora Nanami con una vena palpitándole en la sien. Takato paró de reír- Ahora que ya se le paso la risa ¿Podría comentarme que es tan divertido?- preguntó gruñendo entre dientes.

-Pues…- comenzó Takato pero…

-¡Silencio! No te dije que me contestaras- rugió.

-Pero si usted me pregun…

-Dije ¡Silencio!- lo calló- Ustedes llevaran una nota en la carpeta dirigida a sus padres por su mal comportamiento y poca atención en clases y la semana que viene cumplirán castigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero profesora yo no…- intentó quejarse Takeru.

-Pero nada. No quiero excusas ahora ¡váyanse de mi clase!

-Todavía no tocó la campana.

-¡Váyanse!

Los dos chicos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron del aula.

-¡Genial! Mi madre va a matarme y todo por tu culpa- le reprochó Takeru.

-Tranquilo, no te alteres y recuerda que hoy viene tu hermano. Tu madre estará tan contenta de verlo que se olvidara de tu mala conducta- le restó importancia.

-¿Mi mala conducta?- pregunto Takeru entre dientes y masticando bronca.

-Si, yo no tengo la culpa de que mis chistes sean tan graciosos y que te hagan reír tan alto para que la profesora se de cuenta-

Después de esto Takato tuvo que salir corriendo porque si Takeru lo agarraba lo descuartizaba.

Como esa era la última clase del día, luego de que la profesora les escribiera una nota a sus padres, los tamers se dirigieron a sus casas.

-Pásame a buscar así vamos juntos a recoger a tu hermano que quiero conocerlo- le dijo Takato cuando llegaron a la panadería de sus padres.

-De acuerdo-

Takeru se dirigió directamente hacía su casa y una vez allí, se baño y se vistió.

-Hoy viene Matt- le dijo a Patamon que estaba sobre el sillón.

-¡Que bueno! Hace mucho que no lo veo-

-Pero tendrás que esperar un poco, no puedo llevarte conmigo a la estación- le dijo

-¿Por qué no?- se extraño el digital.

-Mi hermano no tiene idea de que soy un tamer y si te ve pensara que algo anda mal y no quiero que se alarme. Pero te prometo que le explicaré todo y luego lo veras-

-De acuerdo-

-Recuerda que no te tienen que ver mi madre y Frederick, si quieres algo de la cocina en mi ausencia procura que nadie te vea.

-Lo sé-

-Adiós.

Antes de ir por su hermano, que llegaba en el tren de las tres de la tarde, paso a buscar a Takato.

Entró a la panadería de los padres de su amigo y se dirigió directamente al mostrador.

-¿Se encuentra Takato?- le preguntó a la madre del chico.

-Sí, sube por la escalera que hay pasando esa puerta- le indicó dulcemente la señora.

Takeru le obedeció y subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba se encontró a su amigo mirando televisión, sentado en un sillón en un pequeño living.

-Hola- lo saludó. Takato se sobresaltó y se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Casi me matas del susto- le dijo presionándose el pecho para controlar su respiración.

Takeru rió suavemente- ¿Vamos? Mi hermano llega en media hora- le dijo mostrándole su reloj de pulsera en clara señal de apuro.

-Vamos-

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron caminando hacia la estación de trenes. Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar. Y otros cinco en encontrar el andén.

-Todavía no ha llegado su tren- dijo Takeru. Los dos se sentaron en un banco a esperar.

-¿Sabe que eres un tamer?- le preguntó Takato.

-Mmm… no- respondió.

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-Supongo que si-

- Según lo que me has contado, él también fue un niño elegido en tus primeras aventuras- recordó Takato.

-Si, el me protegía de tal forma que casi nunca se me hacía necesario luchar porque él lo hacía por mi- rió Takeru.

-Supongo que si yo tuviera un hermano de ocho años y me encontrara en la misma situación haría lo mismo que tu hermano- se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Mira, ya llega el tren- le comunicó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que el tren frenara. Una vez que lo hizo, las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a bajar.

-Me pregunto donde estará- pensó en voz alta Takeru observando la gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Detrás de ti- contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Takeru se dio la vuelta y observó con una gran sonrisa al chico muy parecido a él de cabello rubio medianamente largo y ojos azules.

-Hermano- le dijo y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Estas enorme- le dijo Matt revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

-Tu también- le dijo- Te presento a Takato, un amigo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Matt dándole un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Takato.

-¿Vamos?- propuso Takeru ayudándole a su hermano con la única valija que llevaba.

-Claro-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- preguntó Takeru.

-Hoy es viernes, me iré el lunes por la mañana, claro, si a "_Freddy_" no le molesta- el apodo de Frederick lo pronunció con algo de rencor.

-No empieces, por favor- le pidió Takeru.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión donde vivía Takeru; Natsuko y Frederick ya se encontraban allí. La primera se acercó y abrazó con cariño a su hijo mayor.

-Estás muy guapo- le dijo.

-Tu también mamá- respondió el chico.

Frederick observaba todo desde una distancia prudencial, sabía que a Matt no le agradaba que él estuviera cerca. Takeru se revolvía el cabello con incomodidad.

-Pasemos- le dijo a Matt y junto a Takato subieron a su habitación donde al fin respiró con tranquilidad. Habían instalado otra cama junto a la suya pero para Matt.

-Esta es tu cama- se la señaló, su hermano asintió y apoyó su valija sobre ella antes de recostarse. Takeru se sentó en su cama junto a Takato que le dio un codazo. El menor de los rubios le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que fue devuelta por el otro. Takeru suspiró y miró a su hermano- Tengo algo que decirte-

-Dime- respondió el otro que hasta entonces había estado muy entretenido observando el techo.

-Bueno… este… yo… verás- Takato le dio otro codazo- ¡Auch! Ehh si. Supongo que recuerdas a los digimons.

-¿Quién podría olvidarlos?- contestó con desdén el mayor.

-Bueno, también recuerdas que yo fui un elegido dos veces…

-Por supuesto que si, ni que hubieran pasado mil años.

-Lo que ocurre es que los nuevos elegidos se llaman tamers… Takato es uno de ellos- le dijo muy nervioso-… y yo también- susurró pero su hermano lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué?! Si esto es una broma te juro que…

-No es ninguna broma- se apresuró a decir Takeru- Mira ¡Patamon!

El digital alado acudió a su llamado ante la atónita mirada de Matt.

-Hola Matt- saludó Patamon.

-Hola Patamon- contestó mientras lo acariciaba.

-Y también mira mi digivice aunque ahora se llaman d-power- dijo dándole su d-power dorado.

-¡Wow! Estos son muy modernos, yo todavía tengo el que use yo- les dijo observándolo- Y dime Takato ¿Qué digimon tienes?

-Mi digimons se llama Guilmon- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Guilmon?- preguntó Matt extrañado e intentando recordar si conocía algún digimon con ese nombre.

-No lo conoces porque lo inventó él- le explicó Takeru.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Los dos tamers se pusieron a contarle como Takato había inventado a su digimons y como Takeru se había convertido en tamer. También la hablaron de sus aventuras y de los otros tamers.

-¿Omnimon y Imperialdramon Fighter mode?- se sorprendió Matt.

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo Metalseadramon- se encogió de hombros.

-Deben de tener mucho cuidado con ellos, Takeru tu sabes de la clase de digimons que estamos hablando-

Lo sé, pero debemos de destruirlos antes que ellos nos destruyan a nosotros y a nuestro mundo.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue aprovechado para ordenar las ideas hasta que Takato preguntó:

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque a buscar a Guilmon?

-Me parece muy bien. Ya quiero ver al digimon que inventaste.

Después de que Takeru cargó a Patamon en su mochila, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al parque.

-¡Guilmon!- llamó Takato cuando se metieron en la cueva. Al instante la roja cabeza del digimon salió del enorme pozo que había hecho.

-¡Takato! ¡Takeru! Y…

-El es mi hermano Matt- le contestó Takeru a la pregunta no formulada por el digimon.

-¡Guau! Esto si que es raro, se parece a Agumon- dijo Matt observando al dinosaurio rojo.

-Es que… me basé en Agumon para hacerlo- respondió Takato algo avergonzado.

-Entiendo.

Guilmon y Patamon se tensaron, los tamers al instante reconocieron esa pose.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- preguntó Matt extrañado.

-Hay un digimon por aquí- respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

Takeru y Takato sacaron sus d-power y siguieron la señal que les indicaba donde se encontraba el digimon, Matt fue con ellos. Llegaron a un callejón.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo Patamon señalando a un lugar dentro de la niebla.

Los tamers se pusieron sus anteojos e ingresaron en la misma, Matt fue con ellos pero le ardían un poco los ojos a causa de la niebla.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el mayor de los rubios.

-Se trata de Ancientsphinxmon, sus técnicas especiales son "Eclipse negro" y "Explosión de las Tinieblas"- respondió Takato observando la información de su d-power. Luego de eso sacó la carta de la digievolución y la pasó por la ranura…

-¡Guilmon digivolves a…. Growlmon! ¡Growlmon digivolves a… WarGrowlmon!

-Patamon digievoluciona en la forma Armor- ordenó Takeru.

-¡Patamon Armor digivolves a… Pegasmon!

-¡Eclipse negro!- rugió Ancientsphinxmon y una bola de energía completamente negra salió de sus manos.

Los digimons de los tamers la esquivaron y atacaron.

-¡Cañones atómicos!

-¡Lluvia de estrellas!

Los ataques dieron en el blanco dejando a Ancientsphinxmon en estado de shock durante algunos segundos antes de que se recuperara y volviera a la batalla.

-¡Explosión de las Tinieblas!- todo se cubrió de negro.

-¡Takato! ¡Matt! ¡Pegasmon!- gritó Takeru intentando ver algo en la inmenza negrura pero le era imposible.

-Acá estoy- escuchó a su hermano.

-Y yo también- respondió Takato a su derecha.

-¡Ahh!- escucharon el grito de dolor de sus digimons.

-¡Pegasmon!

-¡WarGrowlmon!

La oscuridad se disipó y pudieron ver a sus digimons en el suelo. Ancientsphinxmon había aprovechado la oscuridad para atacarlos.

-¡Maldito! Nos las pagarás ¡Ataca WarGrowlmon!

-¡Tu también Pegasmon!

-¡Cañones atómicos!

-¡Lluvia de estrellas!

Los dos ataques dieron sobre Ancientsphinxmon volteándolo. Los digimons de los tamers aprovecharon y siguieron atacándolo hasta que lo vencieron y se desvaneció.

-¡Si!- festejaron los tamers.

-Eso si que fue raro- murmuró Matt en estado de shock.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? No me vas a decir que ahora te dan miedo las batallas ¿Verdad?- preguntó Takeru mientras veía a los digimons volver a su etapa de novato.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! No me dan miedo, sólo estoy sorprendido. Hacía tres años exactos que no veía una batalla entre digimons.

Los tamers rieron.

-¿Mamá sabe de todo esto?- preguntó Matt con fastidio por sentir su orgullo herido.

-Ehh…No- respondió Takeru.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Ella ya sabe de los digimons- se extrañó Matt.

-No quiero preocuparla- contestó Takeru y luego se volteó a ver a Takato-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el aludido que al parecer la pregunta lo había tomado de improvisto- Claro, mañana es sábado así que no habrá problema con mis padres.

-¡Genial! Y Guilmon también puede ir, la casa es grande así que no se darán cuenta de su presencia.

-¿En serio?- se entusiasmó el digimon rojo- ¿Takato puedo ir?

-Claro que si Guilmon.

-¡Si!- los dos digimons se abrazaron contentos.

-Entonces vamos-

Y los tres se alejaron muy contentos por la iluminada calle de Nueva York.

//////////////////

_Este fue más un capitulo de relleno que otra cosa pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo es donde empieza la verdadera acción, aparece otra vez Omnimon pero esta vez no está solo… adivinen quien lo acompaña. También voy a poner algo de color a esa batalla con… bueno, ya verán en el siguiente capitulo._

_Les recuerdo que hasta ahora no he inventado ningún Digimon así que los que aparecen los pueden buscar en imágenes googles. Hasta ahora pienso en inventar un solo Digimon que va a ser el más importante pero ya se enteraran luego cuando eso pase y además voy a poner un * (asterisco) para aclarar al final que es inventado._

_Y cambié de opinión, el protagonista de esta historia no sólo va a ser Takeru sino que también lo será Takato._

_Y pienso poner un capitulo en el que Takeru vaya a visitar a sus amigos a Japón pero ustedes deciden. Si les gusta la idea ese será el capitulo 7 sino háganmelo saber a través de un review y en caso de que les guste la idea díganme si prefieren que vaya solo o si quieren que Takato lo acompañe. El resto del fic ya lo tengo armado._

_Bueno, la dejo acá porque sino la nota de autora va a ser más larga que el capitulo XD_

_Bye Bye_


	6. El Poder de la Amistad

_Bueno, antes que nada disculpen el retraso. Ahora si, este capitulo va dedicado a __$€rG& y __Painalli Tlahuilli__, gracias por sus reviews y por la info que me sirvió de mucho!_

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 6: El poder de la amistad**

Takeru volvió a bostezar. Ese día se había tenido que levantar temprano para ir a despedir a su hermano a la estación y por ese motivo ahora, en la última hora de clases se encontraba recostado sobre la carpeta intentando que no se le cerraran los ojos. De vez en cuando Takato le daba algún codazo para que saliera de su somnolencia.

-¡Ey! Ya sonó la campana- le avisó Takato.

Takeru bostezo sonoramente y se revolvió un poco la rubia cabellera.

-Por fin, ahora si me puedo ir a dormir- contestó con pesadumbre mientras guardaba sus útiles dentro de la mochila lentamente.

-¡Despierta!- Takato le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Los dos salieron de la escuela y luego de andar unos metros se les sumó Henry.

-Mmm… me parece a mi o alguien tiene sueño- se burló.

Takeru lo miró de una forma no muy amistosa.

-¡Maldición! Se me había olvidado de que el miércoles tenemos que entregar un resumen de la novela que estamos leyendo en literatura- dijo Takato al mismo tiempo que se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Ja! Yo no tengo que entregarlo porque ese día no iré a la escuela- se burló Takeru.

-¡Que buena suerte tienes! ¿Y por que no irás a la escuela?- se extrañó el tamer de Guilmon.

-Viajo a Japón a visitar a mis amigos- contestó con una sonrisa Takeru. Su madre esa mañana se lo había dicho luego de ir a despedir a Matt y él se lo había comunicado enseguida a sus amigos de Japón.

-Me encantaría conocer Japón- suspiró Takato.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- le ofreció Takeru.

-¿Bromeas? El pasaje a Japón vale una fortuna. Mis padres no me dejaran- se lamentó.

-En este caso te saldrá gratis porque viajo en uno de los aviones personales de Frederick entonces no tengo que pagar nada. Pregúntales a tus padres si te dejan venir- le dijo y luego volteó a ver a Henry- ¿Tú quieres venir?

-Lo lamento pero ese día voy a visitar a mis tíos a Washington. Como no los veo muy seguido mis padres no me dejaran faltar- contestó.

-Oh- se lamentó Takeru.

-Adiós- se despidió el tamer de Terriermon cuando se separaron.

-Adiós- contestaron los otros dos.

-Les preguntaré a mis padres, si me dejan ir te aviso por teléfono- le dijo Takato lleno de entusiasmo.

-También puedes traer a Guilmon ya que vamos a estar solos en el avión, sin contar al piloto. Yo llevaré a Patamon.

-¿Tu madre no viaja?-

-No, ella se queda aquí. Nosotros nos quedaremos en la casa en la que yo vivía antes de mudarme.

-De acuerdo. Luego te llamo. Adiós- se despidió Takato cuando llegaron a la panadería de sus padres.

-Adiós-

Takeru llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación, se sacó los zapatos y aún con el uniforme se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama.

-¿Tk te ocurre algo?- preguntó Patamon.

-No, solo tengo sueño- contestó en un susurro.

Takeru sintió como Patamon se acostaba a su lado e instintivamente lo abrazó. Y en esa posición se quedó hasta que no tardó en dormirse.

_-¡Tk!- escuchó el grito de su hermano y levantó la cabeza. La mano de Devimon iba directo hacía él._

_-¡Burbuja de aire! ¡Burbuja de aire! ¡Burbuja de aire!- atacaba sin sentido Patamon ya que sus ataques no parecían hacerle ni cosquillas a Devimon._

_Pudo ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su Digimon y se sintió mal. Quería decirle cuanto lo apreciaba a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos y que no se preocupara por él._

_-Patamon…- intentó decir pero la angustia no le dejaba hablar y la mano de Devimon se acercaba cada vez más._

_-¡Tk!- gritó su Digimon y lo que vino a continuación pareció pasar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos._

_Patamon se abalanzó contra la mano de Devimon que instintivamente cerró el puño con fuerza._

_-¡Noo!- intentó gritar pero nada salió de su boca. Escuchó a su hermano gritarle pero él no tenía fuerzas para responderle._

_Bajó la mirada, pero de repente… una luz._

_Una luz salió de las manos de Devimon que abrió el puño y en efecto, una pequeña bola de energía había en el lugar que se suponía que tenía que estar Patamon._

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mimi._

_-Eso es…- intentó decir Izzy._

_-La luz de la digievolución- completó Sora._

_-¡Patamon digivolves a… Angemon!_

_Un resplandeciente ángel apareció._

_-¿Patamon digievolucionó?- se preguntó Joe_

_-¿Angemon?- dijo Sora._

_-No puedo creerlo, es el digimon de Tk- se sorprendió Matt._

_-Parece un ángel- expresó Mimi._

_-Patamon digievolucionó- se alegró Takeru._

_-¡Maldición! Estuve a punto de lograrlo- maldijo Devimon._

_-Yo me encargaré de desaparecer tu poder de las tinieblas- le dijo Angemon-¡Que todo el poder sagrado se reúna en mi ser!_

_Todos los digivices comenzaron a brillar y esa luz se reunió en el báculo de Angemon._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Devimon con temor-¡Detente! Si sigues haciendo eso no creas que vivirás para contarlo- le advirtió._

_Takeru sintió una punzada en el estomago al oír eso._

_-Este es el único camino que me queda ¡Y no me importa llegar a sacrificar mi vida!- contestó Angemon._

_-¡Angemon!- le llamó Takeru en vano._

_-Devimon, hiciste que el poder de las tinieblas aumentara, por eso mi deber es desaparecerte- le dijo el digital ángel a Devimon._

_-¡No te lo permitiré!- dijo Ogremon saliendo del estómago de Devimon pero un haz de luz del báculo de Angemon hizo que se desuniera de Devimon y fuera a parar al bosque._

_Toda la energía del báculo se reunió en el puño derecho de Angemon._

_-¡Angemon!- insistió Tk._

_-Discúlpame Tk- le dijo el ángel y fue ahí cuando el niño comprendió._

_-¡Golpe de fé!- gritó Angemon y lo siguiente que vio Takeru fue mucha luz._

_-¡Angemon!- gritó con desesperación._

_-Tk, nos volveremos a ver…si así lo deseas- escuchó._

_Takeru negó con la cabeza._

_-¡¡Angemon!!_

Despertó sobresaltado. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Miró varias veces a su alrededor para comprobar que seguía en su habitación.

Sintió un pequeño bulto a su lado y lo observó. Patamon dormía placidamente sin ser conciente de nada.

Un extraño pitido seguido de una vibración llamó su atención. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó de allí su teléfono móvil que sonaba insistentemente.

-¿Diga?- contestó observando su reloj de pulsera para darse cuenta de que eran las cinco de la tarde. Había dormido alrededor de tres horas.

-¡Takeru! Soy Takato ¿Adivina que?- su amigo se oía muy eufórico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Takeru algo desorientado.

-¡Me dejaron! ¡Iré contigo a Japón!

La alegría que le supuso esa noticia hizo que se olvidara por un momento de su pesadilla. Aunque el término correcto sería "recuerdo", ya que era un recuerdo lo que el había visto en su sueño.

-¡Eso es genial!- lo felicitó.

-Si- coincidió- Oye, con Henry y Rika quedamos de encontrarnos en media hora en el parque para charlar ¿Vienes?

-Claro, me baño y voy- aceptó.

-¡Fantástico! Trae a Patamon. Nos vemos- luego de eso cortó.

Takeru se revolvió el cabello y se metió al baño.

Después de darse un buen baño, salió solamente cubierto por una bata negra. Fue a su guardarropa y se puso una remera negra y unos pantalones algo ajustados pero del mismo color al igual que las zapatillas.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, despertó a Patamon.

-Vamos a reunirnos con los demás- le dijo.

-¡Que bueno! ¿Ya descansaste?- le preguntó.

-Eh… si- dudó un poco en contestar debido a su pesadilla- Vamos.

Abrió la ventana y Patamon salió volando por ella, lo esperaría abajo.

Cuando bajaba se encontró a su madre y su padrastro sentados en uno de los sillones del recibidor. Estaban tomando un té.

-Hola- los saludó.

-Hola- contestaron al unísono.

-Salgo con unos amigos.

-No vuelvas tarde- le dijo su madre.

-No lo haré.

Salió de la casa y se reunió con su digimon y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el parque.

-¿Cómo andan todos?- les preguntó cuando llegó.

-De maravilla- contestó Takato.

-Bien- respondieron Henry y Rika que reían del ánimo de Takato.

-Oigan, he estado pensando un nombre para nuestro grupo de tamers- les comunicó el de los googles en la cabeza mientras los digimons jugaban.

El resto lo miró como diciendo "¿Eh?"

-Si, ya saben nuestro grupo de tamers, es decir, nosotros cuatro. Y aunque apareciera otro tamer no lo sumariamos a nuestro grupo- dijo con autoridad.

-Y si por esas casualidades del destino apareciera un quinto tamer y ese tamer fuera Juri ¿Qué dirías?- lo picó Takeru.

Takato enrojeció violentamente y todos rieron.

-Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. Como iba diciendo, he estado pensando que podríamos llamarnos Takato & Company- dijo con todo el entusiasmo de quien se anuncia como presidente de los Estados Unidos.

El resto rió irónicamente como diciendo "Si, claro"

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sigue soñando Takato- le contestó Rika.

-¿A ver que nombre tiene para nosotros la señorita lista?- preguntó con sorna.

Pero Rika no pudo contestar porque una densa niebla los comenzó a rodear. Sus digimons enseguida se pusieron en guardia al lado de sus tamers.

-Esto ya me está cansando- replicó Takato mientras observaba con avidez a su alrededor.

La sorpresa de los tamers fue tremenda al ver a Omnimon tipo virus pero cuando más se sorprendieron fue cuando vieron quien lo acompañaba.

-¿Black Imperialdramon Fighter mode?- se sorprendió Takeru al darse cuenta de que era verdad lo que les había dicho Metalseadramon.

-Sus técnicas especiales son "Positron Laser", "Giga Crusher" y "Splendor Blade"- dijo Rika observando la información en su d-power.

-La otra vez casi me vencen pero esta vez será diferente- rió cínicamente Omnimon.

-Esta vez nos desharemos de ustedes, manga de entrometidos- dijo Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-Pues no les será tan fácil- dijo Takeru.

Todos los tamers sacaron sus cartas y las pasaron por sus d-power…

-¡Patamon digivolves a… Angemon! ¡Angemon ultra digivolves a… HolyAngemon!

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Growlmon! ¡Growlmon digivolves a… WarGrowlmon!

-¡Terriermon digivolves a… Gargomon! ¡Gargomon digivolves a… Rapidmon!

-¡Renamon digivolves a… Kyubimon! ¡Kyubimon digivolves a… Taomon!

-¡Ataquen!- ordenaron los tamers.

-¡Ataque celestial!- dijo HolyAngemon y de sus alas salió una especie de luz multicolor que se dirigía a los rivales.

-¡Cañones atómicos!

-¡Fuego rápido!

-¡Kofusatsu!

Los cuatro ataques se unieron pero sus oponentes con un simple movimiento lo esquivaron.

-¡Probemos atacando por separado!- sugirió Rika, los demás asintieron.

Taomon y Rapidmon fueron a luchar contra Omnimon mientras que los dos restantes se encargaban de Black Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

HolyAngemon sacó su espada y embistió con ella a Black Imperialdramon Fighter que, demasiado ocupado en derrotar al digital ángel, no se dio cuenta de que WarGrowlmon estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Cañones atómicos!-

El ataque dio de lleno en Black Imperialdramon Fighter que se derrumbó en medio de una nube de polvo.

-¡Bien hecho!- gritaron al unísono Takeru y Takato.

Mientras tanto, Rika y Henry se encontraban en una situación parecida pero con Omnimon.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora ataca Rapidmon- ordenó Henry.

-¡Triángulo dorado!

-¡Bonhitsusen!

Los ataques impactaron contra Omnimon y lo arrastraron hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-¡Si!- festejaron Rika y Henry.

Takeru y Takato miraban impacientes el lugar donde había caído Black Imperialdramon Fighter, esperando a ver si se levantaba. Pero lo que no esperaban era oír esa risa macabra por parte de él.

-¡Tontos!- les dijo de pie mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba- ¿Creían que con eso me vencerían?

-No puede ser- negó Takato.

-Es hora de que les muestre un poco de mi poder- se burló- ¡Giga Crusher!

Una gran esfera de energía negra salió de la boca de Black Imperialdramon Fighter y fue a parar sobre WarGrowlmon.

-¡WarGrowlmon!- gritó Takato.

-¡Positron Laser!- de los ojos del digital maligno salió una especie de láser rojo que impactó sobre HolyAngemon, derribándolo.

-¡HolyAngemon!- gritó Takeru.

Ambos tamers sacaron sus cartas al momento en que Black Imperialdramon Fighter lanzaba otro ataque.

-¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión S de supervelocidad!

Los digitales de los tamers esquivaron el ataque velozmente.

-¡La puerta del des…

Un nuevo ataque del digital maligno que impactó sobre HolyAngemon evitó que este pudiera abrir la puerta del destino.

Takeru revisó sus digicartas con desesperación buscando alguna que le pudiera servir en esa situación pero la suerte parecía estar en su contra ya que no encontró ninguna.

-¿Qué haremos?- se desesperó Takato al ver caer a WarGrowlmon.

-¡No lo sé!- Takeru se agarró los cabellos con desesperación.

-¡No!- los digimons de Rika y Henry también habían caído contra Omnimon.

-Los digimons ya están acabados- le dijo con sorna Black Imperialdramon Fighter a Omnimon.

-Ahora hay que deshacernos de los humanos- respondió Omnimon.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo WarGrowlmon mientras los cuatro digimons se paraban.

-WarGrowlmon…- murmuró Takato.

-¡No permitiremos que les hagas daño!- dijo Taomon.

-Taomon…- suspiró Rika.

-¡Aún tenemos energía para luchar contra ustedes!- dijo Rapidmon.

-Rapidmon…- dijo Henry.

-¡Están haciendo que el poder de las tinieblas aumente y nosotros lo evitaremos aunque tengamos que perder la vida para conseguirlo!- aseguró HolyAngemon.

A Takeru se le dilataron las pupilas, ya había oído algo parecido en una ocasión…

-Por lo visto tienen ganas de morir- se burló Omnimon- Pues les cumpliremos su deseo ¡Espadas del caos!

-¡Splendor Blade!- se le sumó Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-¡NO!- gritaron los tamers con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver como sus digimons, sin energía, no podían defenderse.

Los cuatro digimons cayeron pesadamente al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¡Ahora es su turno!- rugió Black Imperialdramon Fighter- ¡Splendor Blade!-

Los tamers instintivamente cerraron los ojos esperando sentir un dolor intenso pero cuál fue su sorpresa al oír un grito de sufrimiento.

Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con que sus digimons con un último esfuerzo, se habían puesto de escudo y habían recibido los ataques.

Instantáneamente volvieron a sus etapas de novato y los tamers se arrodillaron su lado, llorando.

-No tenían que hacer eso- dijo Takeru entre lágrimas.

-¿No lo entienden?- murmuró débilmente Patamon- Nuestro deber es defenderlos…

-Cueste lo que cueste- lo secundó Guilmon.

-¡Eso no importa! No tienen que arriesgar sus vidas por nosotros- sollozó Rika.

-Claro que si Rika- dijo Renamon.

-Nuestras vidas no son tan importantes como las suyas- dijo Terriermon.

-¡Tontos digimons! Al parecer ustedes quieren morir antes que estos insignificantes humanos- dijo cruelmente Omnimon.

-Lo consideraremos como su último deseo antes de morir- rió Black Imperialdramon Fighter mientras los dos apuntaban a los digimons buenos.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

A Takeru se le cruzó por la cabeza la pesadilla que había tenido esa tarde y que en ese momento le parecía tan lejana_. ¿Volverás a ver como tu digimon muere y no harás nada?_ Se preguntó a si mismo _¡Claro que no!_

Casi automáticamente dirigió la vista a sus amigos que, como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo, asintieron con la cabeza silenciosamente.

Los digimons malos atacaron. Los tamers se interpusieron entre el ataque y sus digimons y…

-¡Nooo!- rugieron los digimons.

Los tamers comenzaron a brillar, al igual que sus digimons y esa luz funcionó como escudo para los ataques que fueron repelidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- masculló Omnimon.

Cada tamer se fusionó con su digimon y…

-¡Terriermon digivolves a… MegaGargomon!

-¡Renamon digivolves a… Sakuyamon!

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Gallantmon!

-¡Patamon digivolves a… Seraphimon!

Los tamers se sintieron increíbles. Era una sensación tan extraña pero maravillosa el hecho de estar compartiendo el cuerpo con sus digimons. Era como tener un solo cuerpo pero con dos mentes perfectamente sincronizadas.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntó Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-¿Esto?- se burló Gallantmon señalando a sus compañeros y a sí mismo- Esto es el poder de la amistad.

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Omnimon poniéndose en guardia- ¡De todas formas acabaremos con ustedes!

Esta vez fueron los buenos los que rieron.

-¡Espadas del caos!

-¡Positron laser!- los dos ataques se unieron y se dirigían a los digimons-tamers

-¡Misiles gigantes!- rugió MegaGargomon.

-¡Izuna!- los zorros de colores se unieron a los misiles de MegaGargomon.

-¡Sable real!- el ataque de Gallantmon se unió a los de sus amigos.

-¡Ataque de los siete cielos!- las bolas de energía de Seraphimon se unieron a los tres ataques anteriores produciendo una gran bola de energía dorada que impacto contra la energía oscura.

Se produjo una luz enceguecedora que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Malditos! ¡Espadas del caos!- gritó Omnimon.

El ataque tomo desprevenidos a los buenos y una de las espadas rozó el brazo de Gallantmon produciendo un insignificante corte.

-¡Ataquemos!- ordenó Seraphimon con rabia.

Otra vez los cuatro atacaron a la vez pero en esta ocasión dieron en el blanco.

-¡Si!- gritaron de felicidad mientras los dos digitales malignos caían al suelo ya sin energía.

-No nos venceran- gruñó Black Imperialdramon Fighter y con las últimas energías que le quedaban produjo una tremenda explosión de energía oscura que lo cubrió todo.

Los digitales fusionados con sus tamers cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron lo único que se encontraron fue con una gran grieta en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Gallantmon- ¿Dónde están?

-¡Los muy cobardes escaparon!- dijo MegaGargomon.

-No puede ser, estuvimos tan cerca de derrotarlos- se lamentó Seraphimon.

-¿No creen que deberíamos irnos de aquí?- sugirió Sakuyamon viendo que el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de curiosos que señalaban insistentemente la enorme grieta en el suelo.

-Si, eso será lo mejor. Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea- dijo Gallantmon y los cuatro se fueron a la zona del parque donde los árboles crecían tan juntos que nadie los vería.

Una vez allí, la fusión termino y cada uno volvió a tener su propio cuerpo.

-Eso fue genial- Takato y Takeru chocaron palmas.

-Fue una sensación extraordinaria estar unido con Patamon- dijo Takeru con una mano sobre el corazón, los demás coincidieron con él.

-Lo único que lamento es esto- dijo Takato señalando su brazo donde había un pequeño corte, el que había recibido Gallantmon.

-A propósito ¿Que hora es?- preguntó Henry observando el cielo oscuro.

Takeru observó su reloj de pulsera y el alma se le salió del cuerpo.

-¡YA ES MEDIANOCHE! ¡MI MADRE VA A MATARME!- chilló antes de tomar a Patamon y salir corriendo- ¡Los veo mañana!- le oyó gritar el resto antes de empezar a reír.

_//////////////////_

_Ok, hasta acá va el sexto capitulo. Espero que halla sido de su agrado ya que me costo mucho escribirlo._

_Ya sé que Tk no tiene evolución junto con Patamon pero quedaba mal poner que los otros se fusionaban con sus digimons y Takeru no._

_Con respecto a los ataques, algunos están en inglés porque no me los acuerdo en español. Ningún digimon es inventado así que si no conocen alguno lo pueden buscar en imágenes googles. _

_De ahora en más me voy a dedicar exclusivamente a Takeru y Takato. Por supuesto los malos van a volver y mucho más poderosos y va a haber más evoluciones de Patamon y de Guilmon._

_El próximo capítulo es el viaje a Japón._

_Bye Bye_


	7. Viaje a Japón

_Hola, antes que nada les quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, el problema es que estas dos últimas semanas he tenido muchos exámenes y entonces no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir._

_Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews a Painalli Tlahuilli, __$€rG& y Demi-sama._

_Sin más, acá les dejo el capi._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 7: Viaje a Japón**

-¿Listos?- preguntó Takeru a los tres restantes pasajeros del avión.

Los dos digimons asintieron con alegría, estaban sentados en sus asientos con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Takato, en cambio, estaba muy tenso y se agarraba con fuerza de los apoyabrazos.

-¡Si!- dijeron Patamon y Guilmon al unísono.

-No…- murmuró Takato.

-Muy bien- contestó Takeru sin prestar atención al último comentario de su mejor amigo. Tomó el aparatito con el que te comunicabas con la cabina del piloto y presionó un botón- Ya estamos listos Patrick, puedes despegar - luego colgó.

-Ahora tienen que mascar algo porque sino se quedaran sordos cuando despegué el avión- les dijo mientras les pasaba una goma de mascar a cada uno-¡Tranquilízate Takato! Solo es un viaje en avión de un par de horas.

-Si, claro ¡Yo nunca he viajado en avión!- respondió histéricamente.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó desconcertado Guilmon.

-¿Y si el avión se cae? ¿Y si hay turbulencias? ¿Y que tal si…- sacó toda su frustración el tamer de Guilmon.

-¡Takato!- lo interrumpió Takeru aguantándose la risa- Recuerda que Patamon digievoluciona a un digimon con alas. No tendríamos ningún problema si algo de lo que especulas pasara.

El comentario pareció tranquilizar un poco a Takato y los cuatro se llevaron la goma de mascar a la boca en cuanto sintieron al avión comenzar a moverse.

Takeru pudo ver a su amigo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sujetarse más del apoyabrazos. Sonrió internamente recordando su primer viaje en avión. Al ser muy pequeño, en vez de sentir miedo, sentía emoción. Él creía que ya para el camino de vuelta, su amigo ya se habría acostumbrado a esa clase de viajes, que a su parecer eran muy relajantes y divertidos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras iban en el avión. Al cabo de un rato, Takato pudo acostumbrarse y se relajo lo suficiente para charlar.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, eran las seis de la mañana.

-Esto si que es raro- murmuró Takato mientras arrastraban sus valijas con carrito en dirección a la antigua casa de Takeru. Los digimons iban a su lado, al ser tan temprano no había muchas personas viéndolos.

-¿El que?- preguntó distraídamente Takeru.

-Que hallamos salido de Nueva York a las siete de la mañana y hallamos llegado a Japón en el mismo día pero ¡A las seis de la mañana!- respondió el castaño.

-Diferentes husos horarios- respondió Takeru.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Takeru sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

La casa había sido equipada nuevamente ya que cuando se mudaron se habían llevado todo.

-¿Quieres dormir?- le preguntó Takeru a Takato.

-¿Bromeas? Quiero ir ahora mismo a conocer la ciudad- respondió Takato con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo pero primero quiero bañarme- dijo Takeru dirigiéndose a su habitación y arrojando la valija sobre la cama.

-En serio ¿Qué es lo que tienes que te bañas a cada rato?- se quejó Takato porque cada vez que veía a su amigo, éste acababa de bañarse.

-Soy un obsesivo por la higiene personal- bromeó Takeru mientras sacaba las cosas de su valija y las iba acomodando en sus lugares- Tú dormirás ahí- dijo señalando la cama continua a la suya propia.

-¿Qué haremos con los digimons?- preguntó Takato.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos dormir, estuvieron jugando durante todo el viaje y se los veía cansados- respondió Takeru, el otro asintió.

Cuando Takeru se hubo bañado y los digimons ya dormían, ambos tamers salieron silenciosamente de la casa.

-Hace frío acá- comentó Takato abrochándose su chaqueta.

-Ten en cuenta que aquí es invierno- contestó Takeru que llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra y unos jeans. Ojeó su reloj – A las siete mis amigos entran a la escuela, vamos a verlos-

-¿Ellos saben que vinimos?- preguntó Takato.

-Sabían que venía pero no sabían cuando. Les caeremos de sorpresa- sonrió el rubio.

Estuvieron recorriendo el centro de la ciudad de Odaiba y luego fueron a la escuela.

Tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar y cuando lo hicieron, ya estaban entrando algunos alumnos.

-Esperemos- dijo Takeru apoyándose de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

-¿Qué haré yo cuando vengan tus amigos?- preguntó Takato. Por el tono de voz que usó, Takeru se pudo dar cuenta que su amigo había querido preguntarle eso antes y que de verdad lo incomodaba la situación de encontrarse con sus amigos.

-No entiendo- respondió Takeru.

- Me refiero a que yo no los conozco, si quieres puedo ir a dar una vuelta o volver a tu casa mientras estás con ellos- respondió con nerviosismo.

-Claro que no harás eso. Mis amigos no muerden y no me molesta que estés aquí, de lo contrario no te hubiera invitado a venir. Mis amigos son buenas personas, te caerán bien- le sonrió.

Takato asintió aunque no con mucha seguridad.

-¡Mira! Allí viene Ken- señaló Takeru al adolescente de pelo azul, semi-largo que venía caminando tranquilamente-¡Ey Ichijouji!- gritó.

El aludido levantó la mirada y al ver al rubio, una sonrisa de incredulidad y felicidad se instaló en su rostro. Corrió lo que le quedaba del camino hasta llegar a su amigo.

-¡Takeru! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que llegabas?- le preguntó mientras le daba un amistoso abrazo.

-Quería caerles de sorpresa- sonrió Takeru cuando se separaron- Te presento a un amigo que conocí allá, su nombre es Takato. Takato él es Ken Ichijouji.

-Mucho gusto- se saludaron dándose la mano.

-¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo te está yendo por allá?- le preguntó a Takeru.

-De maravilla, junto a Takato, Henry y Rika no te imaginas las aventuras que hemos vivido- respondió guiñándole un ojo a Takato.

-¿Takeru?- una femenina voz incrédula preguntó.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon para ver a Kari que estaba dentro del auto de su hermano que era quien conducía.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en la cara del rubio que corrió a abrazar a su amiga cuando esta bajó del auto. Takato los observaba perspicazmente y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te he extrañado mucho- dijo Kari.

-También yo- respondió el rubio.

-¿A mi también me extrañaste?- preguntó Tai con un tono de celos en la voz ya que no le gustaba para nada la escena.

-Claro que si- dijo Takeru sinceramente mientras se separaba de Kari y abrazaba a Tai.

-Haz crecido mucho- le dijo Tai revolviéndole el pelo.

-Mi hermano me dijo lo mismo- respondió el aludido.

-¿Matt?- se sorprendió Tai.

-Sí, me visitó hace unos días-

-Pues déjame decirte que ahora se encuentra aquí en Japón. Vino a visitar a su padre- le dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Esa es una excelente noticia- dijo Takeru.

-¡TAKERU!- se oyó a lo lejos.

-Oh no- respondió al reconocer la voz.

Un instante después, un muy agitado Davis llegaba corriendo y se abalanzaba sobre su amigo. Luego lo alcanzaron Yolei y Cody.

-Yo también te extrañe Davis- murmuró débilmente Takeru, debido a que el fuerte abrazo de su amigo no lo dejaba respirar.

-Te golpearé la próxima vez que vengas sin avisarnos- le advirtió mientras el rubio saludaba a Yolei y Cody.

-Chicos, él es mi amigo de Estados Unidos, Takato- presentó Takeru a su amigo que había permanecido callado.

Uno a uno le fueron estrechando la mano y en el caso de las chicas, le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Oigan, creo que lo mejor será que entren a clases. Yo los veré luego, en el parque y aprovecharé para contarles algo muy importante- les dijo Takeru.

-¿Qué es lo que nos dirás?- preguntó Yolei.

-Después de clases se enteraran- contestó misteriosamente.

-Es verdad, entren porque se les hará tarde- dijo Tai ojeando su reloj, lo demás se despidieron de los tamers y entraron- Yo me quedaré con ustedes

-Pues cla…- comenzó el rubio.

-¡Takeru!- lo anticipó Takato antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta afirmativa- Recuerda que tenemos un "gran problema rojo" y otro "pequeño problema naranja" por atender- le recordó poniéndole un delicado énfasis a sus palabras.

-Oh- pareció comprender Takeru- Es verdad, Tai lo mejor será que avises a Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Joe y a mi hermano que nos reuniremos cuando los demás salgan del colegio. Nosotros tenemos un asunto que atender.

-De acuerdo- asintió Tai aunque no muy seguro.

Los tamers se despidieron de Tai y se marcharon de ahí.

-Deberíamos comprar algo para que coman los digimon- sugirió Takato.

-Vayamos al supermercado- asintió Takeru y hacía allí se dirigieron.

Compraron de todo un poco, pagaron y volvieron a la casa.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó somnoliento, Guilmon.

-Fuimos a dar un paseo- respondió su tamer- ¿Quieren desayunar?

-¡Si!- respondieron a dúo los digimon.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina y tomaron asiento. Los humanos sacaron las cosas de las bolsas y las pusieron en la mesa y los digimon solo esperaban.

-¡A comer!- dijo Takeru y todos obedecieron.

-Tk ¿Vamos a ver a los chicos?- preguntó Patamon refiriéndose a los antiguos digidestinados.

Los tamers intercambiaron miradas- Eh, si- respondió el rubio- Pero hay un pequeño problema-

-¿Qué pasa?- se extraño el digital naranja.

-Primero debemos explicarles todo- comenzó- Los veremos en unas horas en el parque, luego de que les expliquemos, pueden verlos. Al parecer mi hermano no les ha dicho nada-

-¡Que bueno!- se entusiasmó Patamon.

-Yo no entiendo nada- dijo Guilmon.

Los tres restantes rieron y luego le contaron todo a Guilmon.

Al cabo de unas horas, los dos tamers se encontraban en el parque y sus digimons estaban escondidos detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Ey!- les llamó la atención Davis cuando se acercaba acompañado de todos los antiguos elegidos, inclusive Matt que le dio un abrazo a su hermano menor.

-Hola chicos- saludaron los tamers al resto.

Todos se sentaron en ronda bajo un árbol.

-Y bien ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías para decirnos?- preguntó el siempre impaciente Davis.

-Bueno, no es algo sencillo de explicar- comenzó Takeru haciendo movimientos nerviosos con las manos- Verán, todo sucedió cuando yo me marché de aquí. Estaba paseando tranquilamente por un parque de Nueva York cuando veo algo rojo moviéndose tras unos arbustos.

-¿Algo rojo?- se extrañó Izzy-¿Qué era?

-Bueno, lo seguí hasta que se metió en una especie de cueva que había en un lugar apartado del parque. Fui tras él y cuando entro a la cueva…

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron todos menos Takato.

-Era un digimon- respondió Takeru y contempló las caras de estupefacción de los demás.

-¿Qué? No puede ser- exclamó Sora.

-Es verdad- replicó Takeru y prosiguió con la historia- Le pregunté su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba Guilmon. También le pregunté que hacía ahí pero el que me respondió fue Takato que me dijo que Guilmon era su camarada.

-¿Su camarada?- se sorprendió Izzy- Entonces tú también eres un niño elegido- le dijo a Takato.

-Si y no- dijo Takeru- Más bien es un tamer.

-¿Qué es un tamer?- preguntó Yolei.

-Es lo mismo que un niño elegido pero con la diferencia que sus digimons pueden adquirir ciertas habilidades y digievolucionar a través de digicartas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Ken.

-Eso ahora no importa- dijo Takeru- Los tamers también tienen un digivice pero distinto al nuestro y se llaman "d-power". Muéstraselos Takato-

El aludido obedeció y les enseño su d-power. Los antiguos digidestinados fueron pasándoselo y observándolo.

-Por la ranura se pasan las digicartas- explicó Takeru- Bueno, luego de eso, Takato me explicó lo que eran los tamers y también me dijo que luchaban contra digimons malignos…

-¿Qué? ¿Tu haz ido al digimundo?- le preguntó Kari.

-Mas bien yo diría que los digimons han venido a nuestro mundo- corrigió Takeru- Crean un campo de batalla cubierto por niebla y si nadie los detiene, intentan destruir la ciudad. Nosotros hasta ahora hemos derrotado a unos cuantos.

-Cuando dices nosotros….

-Me refiero a Takato, Henry, Rika y a mi- contestó Takeru.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo luchas sin Patamon?- le preguntó Cody.

-No lucho sin mi digimon- corrigió el rubio- Durante una batalla en la que yo acompañé a los tamers, apareció Patamon y mi digivice cambió de forma- dijo enseñándoles su d-power dorado.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu también eres un tamer?- cuestionó Davis.

-Exacto-

-Todo esto es muy difícil de creer- dijo Tai.

-Yo puedo corroborar que es verdad- dijo Matt.

-Así es- dijo Takeru- Pero para que terminen de creernos hemos traído a alguien que se los confirme…

-¿Eh? ¿A quien te refieres?- preguntó Mimi.

-¡Patamon! ¡Guilmon!- llamaron ambos tamers.

De detrás de los arbustos salieron los aludidos. Patamon se dirigió con mucha felicidad hacía los antiguos digidestinados que lo recibieron con abrazos.

-Takato ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Guilmon.

-Nada, solo que lo extrañaban- respondió con una sonrisa su tamer.

Luego de que todos saludaran a Patamon, Takeru prosiguió con la historia. Les contó sobre Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter y de lo que planeaban hacer.

-Ni siquiera cuando alcanzamos nuestro máximo nivel de evolución los podemos derrotar- concluyó Takeru.

-Si Matt y yo trajéramos a Agumon y Gabumon y los hiciéramos fusionarse, tal vez podríamos derrotarlo- meditó Tai.

-Si, yo y Ken podríamos hacer lo mismo con nuestros digimons para luchar contra Black Imperialdramon Fighter- coincidió Davis.

Izzy negó con la cabeza- No, porque al ser Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter digimons de las tinieblas, la oscuridad aumenta su poder al menos tres veces más de lo que tendrían si fueran del tipo vacuna.-

-¿Por qué no nos muestran como es eso de las digicartas?- sugirió Sora.

-Claro- dijeron los tamers y sacaron sus cartas.

-¡Cambio de carta!- dijeron al unísono y pasaron las digicartas por la ranura de su d-power -¡Conexión S de supervelocidad!-

Sus digimons dieron una rápida vuelta por el parque y volvieron donde estaban sus tamers.

-¡Increíble!- aplaudió Davis.

-Hay una inmensa variedad de trucos con cartas- dijo Takeru guardándose las suyas en un bolsillo.

De pronto sus digimons se tensaron, los tamers comprendieron el porque.

-No puede ser- murmuró Takeru, los demás lo miraron extrañados- ¿Aquí también?

Ambos tamers sacaron sus d-powers y observaron el pequeño y titilante puntito negro que se encontraba a casi medio kilómetro de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Tai.

-Hay un digimons malo aquí cerca- anunció Takato.

-¡Vamos!- ordenó Takeru a los digimons y enseguida los cuatro salieron corriendo. Pero los digidestinados no querían perderse la batalla así que no tardaron en alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué hacen?- cuestionó Takeru al verlos correr junto a ellos- Esto puede ser muy peligroso-

-Oh vamos Tk, no creerías que íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes luchaban- dijo Davis.

-Y ni siquiera en broma pienses que te dejaría sólo en esto- le dijo Matt.

El rubio menor negó con resignación y desvió su atención a la espesa niebla que se hallaba a pocos metros, en un ancho callejón. Los dos tamers se colocaron sus anteojos y se introdujeron en la niebla al igual que sus digimons. El resto dudó en entrar pero al final lo hizo, pronto llegaron con los demás.

-Otra vez ustedes- dijo con Takato con hastío.

-La última vez casi los vencemos y aún así vuelven- lo secundó Takeru.

El resto se sorprendió ante las imponentes figuras de Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-Se están olvidando de un pequeño detalle- se burló Omnimon.

-¿A si? ¿De cuál?- preguntó con desdén Takato.

-Qua ahora son dos, la otra vez eran cuatro. Ya no suponen un peligro para nosotros- contestó fríamente Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

Los tamers, al parecer, cayeron en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Ahí no estaban Henry y Rika para luchar a su lado.

-Nosotros les ayudaremos- dijo Tai aunque no sabía como lo harían.

-¡No! No tienen a sus digimons aquí para protegerlos, podrían morir- les negó Takeru.

-Pero que escena más conmovedora- se burló Omnimon- No se hagan problema porque de todas formas van a morir.

-Takato…- murmuró Takeru.

El aludido asintió y ambos se fusionaron con sus digimons.

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Gallantmon!

-¡Patamon digivolves a… Seraphimon!

-¡Woow!- exclamaron los antiguos digidestinados ya que ellos nunca se habían fusionado con sus digimons.

Los digitales malignos siguieron riendo y luego atacaron.

-¡Cañones del infierno!- de las bocas de las cabezas de BlackWarGreymon y MetalGarurumon que Omnimon tenía en sus brazos, salieron unas esferas de energía oscura que se dirigían a los antiguos elegidos.

-¡Cuidado!- dijeron Gallantmon y Seraphimon y rápidamente se pusieron de escudo, recibiendo así los ataques.

-¡Ah!- gimieron de dolor.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué podemos hacer?- maldijo Tai con impotencia de no poder ayudar en nada.

-Lo primero sería ponernos a salvo así no estorbamos- sugirió Joe.

Todos loa antiguos elegidos se colocaron detrás de una gran pila de escombros que había y desde allí observaron la batalla. Aunque no les agradaba para nada ser sólo espectadores y no poder hacer nada.

-¡Sable real!- atacó Gallantmon.

-¡Ataque de los siete cielos!- lo acompañó Seraphimon.

A diferencia de la última batalla, a los digitales malignos no les resulto gran esfuerzo esquivar los ataques.

-Esto no funcionara- dijo Seraphimon mientras esquivaban un ataque enviado por Black Imperialdramon Fighter- Debemos buscar una manera de atacarlo por sorpresa.

-El problema es como lo haremos- contestó Gallantmon.

-¡Cuerno Blaster!-

-¡Volcan Strike!- able real!- atacy no poder hacer nada.n detr no poder ayudar en nada. Omnimon ten

Los dos ataques tomaron por sorpresa a los digitales malignos, derribándolos. Por la entrada del callejón aparecieron un Unimon y Monochromon seguidos por un chico y una chica de la edad de los tamers.

-¡A ellos Unimon!- ordenó el chico.

-¡Tú también Monochromon!- le secundó la chica.

-¡Cuerno Blaster!- atacó Unimon lanzando un cuerno.

-¡Volcan Strike!- lo siguió Monochromon con una inmenza bola de fuego proveniente de su boca.

Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter, ya recuperados de la sorpresa, esquivaron los ataques y derribaron a sus oponentes de un solo golpe.

Gallantmon y Seraphimon, al ver esto, no dudaron en atacar y, al estar sus oponentes tan ocupados con los recién llegados, no pudieron esquivar el ataque.

-¡Eso es!- festejó el chico.

-¡Ataquemos todos juntos!- ordenó la chica.

-¡Cuerno Blaster!-

-¡Volcan Strike!

-¡Sable real!-

-¡Testamento!

Los ataques impactaron de lleno en los digitales malignos y los derribaron en medio de una nube de polvo.

-¡Eso es!- animaron los digidestinados desde su lugar.

-¡Ilusos! ¿De verdad creen que ustedes podrán derrotarnos?- se burló Omnimon

-Tú ya me cansaste- declaró Gallantmon.

-¡Que toda la energía negativa se reúna en mi cuerpo!- dijeron a coro los digitales malignos con sus manos extendidas hacía el cielo.

El cielo se oscureció de repente. Empezó a tronar y a relampaguear. Un fuerte viento se hizo presente.

Los tamers y los antiguos digidestinados observaron a su alrededor con sorpresa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- cuestionó Gallantmon.

-Esto, mis "queridos amigos", es el poder de las tinieblas- rugió Black Imperialdramon Fighter con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

Seraphimon se estremeció y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se extrañó Gallantmon.

-Es… es la fuerte presencia de energías oscuras- respondió Kari que estaba pálida y temblorosa- Tk y yo siempre hemos sido muy sensibles a ella y con la increíble intensidad con la que se está presentando esta vez es insoportable- dijo apretándose el pecho como si le doliera.

-¡Kari!- exclamó Tai con preocupación mientras se ponía al lado de su hermana.

-¡Ahh!- volvió a jadear Seraphimon.

Los digitales malignos sonrieron cruelmente.

-¡Esto sólo es el comienzo!- advirtió Omnimon.

-No… no entiendo- dijo Gallantmon observando a su amigo con impotencia- ¿Qué… que debo hacer?

-Tenemos que derrotarlo cuanto antes- dijo con voz temblorosa Seraphimon.

Gallantmon asintió y se puso en pose de ataque al igual que su amigo y los recién llegados.

Los cuatro lanzaron sus ataques con más intensidad que antes pero al momento de chocar contra sus oponentes, una especie de barrera producida por la energía oscura los repelió.

-¿Qué pasó?- se extrañó Ken.

-La energía oscura les sirve de escudo- dijo Unimon.

-¿Terminaron?- preguntó con sorna Black Imperialdramon Fighter- Pues ahora es nuestro turno.

Ambos digitales unieron sus ataques, formando una gran esfera de energía oscura y se la lanzaron a Seraphimon, Gallantmon, Unimon y Monochromon que cayeron al suelo gravemente heridos.

-¿Ahora que me dicen?- se burló Omnimon- ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ustedes supone un gran peligro para nosotros?

-Ya me cansé de jugar con ellos- dijo fríamente Black Imperialdramon Fighter- Es hora del golpe final.

Volvieron a unir sus ataques. Los cuatro digitales buenos intentaron levantarse del suelo pero estaban muy heridos para conseguirlo y volvieron a caer.

-¡NO!- antes de que los dos digitales oscuros lanzaron un ataque que seguramente les supondría la muerte a los buenos, los once antiguos digidestinados se interpusieron.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacen?- dijo con rabia Omnimon-¿Acaso quieren morir?

-Claro que no, pero no dejaremos que mates a nuestros amigos- dijo con firmeza Tai.

-¡Tontos! Pero bueno, si ustedes prefieren morir antes que ellos no tendré ningún problema en concederles su deseo-

-¡No moriremos!- dijo con confianza Davis- Algo en mi corazón me dice que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto y que todo terminará bien.

-Están locos si piensan que seríamos capaces de ver morir a nuestros amigos o familia sin hacer nada- dijo Matt.

-¡Ustedes dos son dos seres muy malos y desagradables!- dijo Mimi.

-¡Es verdad!- corroboró Yolei.

-Puede que tengamos miedo, pero si una persona no enfrenta sus miedos jamás los superará- acotó Joe.

-Y si morimos, por lo menos lo haremos con la conciencia tranquila de haber hecho lo correcto- dijo Izzy.

-Y de siempre haber cumplido nuestros sueños- corroboró Ken.

Los antiguos digidestinados se tomaron de la mano formando una barrera humana entre los digitales malignos y los buenos.

-No… no lo hagan por favor…- murmuró débilmente Seraphimon.

Los digitales malignos sonrieron con maldad y lanzaron la esfera de energía maligna. Pero antes de que esta golpeara a los digidestinados, algo extraordinario paso.

Una especie de barrera de luz multicolor se extendió desde el suelo al cielo. Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar por esa barrera Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, V-mon, Wormmon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon.

La luz multicolor absorbió la esfera de energía oscura y ambas desaparecieron.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuraron estupefactos los antiguos digidestinados y luego corrieron a abrazar a sus digimons.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser- se quejó Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-Los sentimientos de nuestros humanos nos ayudaron a regresar- declaró Agumon en los brazos de Tai.

-Pues vinieron de gusto porque yo mismo los haré regresar y de un solo golpe- exclamó con rabia Omnimon.

-¿Qué haremos? No pueden digievolucionar porque ninguno de nosotros trae su digivice- admitió Matt.

-Esa es una gran noticia- rió entre dientes Omnimon.

Los dos digitales malignos levantaron sus manos y una gran esfera de energía oscura comenzó a formarse. Pero esta no era como las anteriores, era mucho más grande y hacía rugir al viento y provocaba incesantes relámpagos.

-¡Este es su fin! Pero dennos las gracias ya que será todo tan rápido que ni siquiera sentirán dolor- exclamó fuera de sí Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Izzy con cara de triunfo, los demás lo miraron- No podemos pelear pero Tk y Takato si pueden, brindémosles nuestros poderes.

-¡Muy buena idea!- coincidieron todos.

-¡Yo les daré la fuerza de la amistad!- dijo Matt y él y Gabumon comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Yo les brindaré mi valor!- Tai y Agumon también brillaron.

-¡Amor!

-¡Sinceridad!

-¡Pureza!

-¡Conocimiento!

-¡Valor y Amistad!

-¡Amor y Pureza!

-¡Conocimiento y Sinceridad!

-¡Bondad!

-¡LUZ!

Uno a uno los digidestinados y sus digitales comenzaron a brillar. Esa luz que emanaban se reunió en una esfera multicolor y se incrustó en el cuerpo de Seraphimon y Gallantmon y… una intensa luz dorada encegueció a todos… y luego…

-¡GALLANTMON SUPER DIGIVOLVES A…. GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!

-¡SERAPHIMON SUPER DIGIVOLVES A…. LORDHOLYANGEMON!

Los dos digimons parecían ángeles resplandecientes e imponentes. Ambos tenían alas de ángel y se veían extremadamente poderosos.

-¡Woow!- exclamaron todos.

-¡¿Otra vez?!- exclamó furioso Omnimon.

Los recién evolucionados alzaron sus manos.

-¡Que todas los sentimientos positivos se reúnan en nosotros!- dijeron al unísono.

De diversos lugares comenzaron a llegar aces de luz de diferentes colores y comenzaron a formar una esfera, mucho más grande que la de energía oscura que aún se cernía sobre los digitales malignos.

-¡Espadas del caos!- lanzó Omnimon pero su técnica fue absorbida por la esfera de energía multicolor.

-¡Que el valor de la esperanza elimine la energía negativa!- exclamaron los buenos antes de lanzarles toda la energía positiva.

La esfera dio de lleno en el cuerpo de los digitales malignos que comenzaron a desintegrarse.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros no podemos irnos de aquí!- rugió Omnimon.

-¡Nosotros tenemos que luchar!- dijo Black Imperialdramon Fighter.

-¡La oscuridad no puede morir!- dijeron al unísono.

La esfera de energía oscura comenzó a agrandarse, extinguiendo la de energía positiva.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Davis cubriéndose los ojos ya que el fuerte viento no le dejaba ver.

La energía oscura, para sorpresa de todos, penetró íntegramente en el cuerpo de los digitales malignos que comenzaron a brillar con una luz negra.

Algo increíble ocurrió, Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter se fusionaron mientras un resplandor negro los rodeaba.

-¡Es Imperialdramon Paladín Mode Black!- exclamaron Matt y Tai.

El digimon maligno comenzó a reír a carcajadas macabramente.

-¡Les advertimos muchas veces que no podrían contra nosotros!- dijo con voz de ultratumba- Ahora si que no podrán derrotarnos.

LordHolyAngemon y Gallantmon Crimson se pusieron en pose de lucha pero, antes incluso de que pudieran mover un dedo, todo se volvió negro.

-Nos volveremos a ver…- pudieron escuchar a Imperialdramon Paladín Black- Todavía no es el momento de su muerte… Considérense afortunados ¡ja ja ja!-

Esa oscuridad extinguió la evolución de los tamers y se separaron de sus digimons que regresaron a Tokomon y Gigimon.

Se oyó una fuerte explosión y luego la oscuridad desapareció.

Los digidestinados se levantaron del suelo ya que se habían tenido que agachar para que el fuerte viento no los arrastrara, al igual que los dos niños desconocidos.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Takeru que lucía muy pálido y con ojeras, producto del gasto de energía, al igual que Takato. Ambos cargaban a sus digimons en sus brazos.

-Creo que si- comentaron todos mientras se sacudían el polvo de la ropa.

- A propósito ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Takato a los desconocidos.

-Cierto, se nos había olvidado presentarnos- comentó el chico que era morocho y con gafas- Mi nombre es Haruto y él es mi digimon Tapirmon que digievoluciona a Unimon.

-Mi nombre es Yuzuki- dijo la niña castaña y de ojos verdes- Y él es mi digimon Gotsumon que digievoluciona a Monochromon.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los demás a coro.

-Nosotros somos tamers- dijo Haruto- Supongo que ustedes también- comentó observando a Takeru y Takato que asintieron- Que extraño, yo creía que nosotros dos éramos los únicos tamers de Japón.

-Es que nosotros vivimos en Estados Unidos y estamos de visita aquí- respondió Takato con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Yuzuki.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos a todos pero debemos marcharnos- dijo Haruto observando el cielo- Ya es muy tarde. Adiós.

Los dos se despidieron y se marcharon dejando a los tamers y los digidestinados con sus digimons.

-No entiendo, nosotros no somos tamers pero entonces ¿Por qué nuestros digimons están aquí?- comentó Izzy.

-Eso es porque ustedes se encontraban en peligro y sus emociones positivas eran muy fuertes, eso fue lo que nos traslado aquí- respondió Tentomon.

-Es verdad, no es necesario que sean tamers para que estén con nosotros- aportó Agumon.

Takeru, al ver que se aproximaba una serie de escenas sentimentales debido al encuentro de los digidestinados con sus digimons, se apresuró a despedirse. No es que le molestara pero estaba demasiado agotado como para estar ahí.

-Chicos, Takato y yo debemos regresar a mi casa, estamos muy cansados- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Es verdad, se nos había olvidado que ustedes habían luchado- dijo Joe.

-¡Adiós!- dijeron todos a coro, por alguna razón, ninguno había querido hablar de la batalla.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

-¡Vuelvan pronto!- los saludó Ken cuando estaban a punto de subir al avión.

-¡Si y déjenme decirles que son fantásticos!- exclamó Davis- Eso de fusionarse con los digimons es genial.

-Si- dijeron todos a coro. Takeru lanzó una risita avergonzada.

-Piensen que si tuvimos que fusionarnos con nuestros digimons no fue precisamente porque nos encontráramos tomando un refresco a la orilla del mar; nos encontrábamos en una situación de mucho peligro y por eso ocurrió la primera vez- respondió Takeru sin ser duro.

Los rostros de los antiguos digidestinados se pusieron muy serios. Entendían a la perfección el peligro al que los tamers se estaban enfrentando y estaban dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-Ahora que nuestros digimons están aquí, podremos a ayudar por lo menos a controlar esta zona- dijo Tai.

-Se los agradecemos mucho- dijo sinceramente Takato.

-Cuídate mucho Takeru e intenta no ponerte en peligro- le dijo Matt revolviéndole los cabellos- Tú también Takato.

-Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no buscamos el peligro, sino que el peligro nos busca a nosotros- dijo Takeru y todos rieron.

-Derroten a Imperialdramon Paladín Black, confiamos en ustedes- les aseguraron los digimons.

-Gracias, prometemos no fallarles- dijo Takeru.

-Takeru- le susurró alguien tan despacio que sólo él lo pudo escuchar.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kari que le hacía señas para que lo acompañara. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se fue con Kari que lo guió unos metros más allá del resto.

-¿Querías decirme algo Kari?- preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

-Yo… te extrañaré mucho- le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

El corazón de Takeru latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban rojas. En un impulso, hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, la separó un poco de sí mismo y… la besó.

Al principio fue un beso tímido pero al sentir que ella le respondía, rodeó su cintura y profundizó el beso.

Por desgracia para ambos, llegó el momento en que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

Se sonrieron y juntos volvieron hacía el avión.

///////////////////////////////

_Bueno, hasta acá va el capítulo 7. Déjenme decirles que este capitulo rompió con toda la base del fic ya que tenía pensado que fuera un capítulo de relleno pero al final salió esto XD. _

_No se dan una idea de los difícil que me resulto escribir este capitulo ya que últimamente tengo muchos exámenes entonces lo tuve que hacer por partes y había momentos que me desorientaba jeje. Finalmente debo decirles que no me gustó como quedo pero bueno jeje es lo que salió._

_Todavía no he inventado ningún digimon así que todos los que aparecieron en este fic pueden buscarlos en imágenes googles._

_Como ya les había anticipado en el primer capítulo de este fic, el romance no es lo mío, soy muy fría en ese sentido así que la última escena quedó media descolgada pero bue, es lo que hay._

_Ahora que ya es fin de semana voy a aprovechar para escribir el capitulo ocho._

_Una vez más les pido disculpas por la demora pero quédense tranquilos que no los pienso abandonar._

_Bye Bye_


	8. El principio del fin

_Hola, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste._

_Va dedicado a Lord Pata, Demi-sama, Painalli Tlahuilli, luly y __$€rG&, gracias por sus reviews y sepan que tengo muy en cuenta los pedidos que me hacen e intento agregarlos en el fic, siempre y cuando no modifiquen la base del fic que ya tuve que rearmar jeje XD._

_Sin más, acá les dejo el capitulo._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 8: El principio del fin**

La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases de ese día al fin sonó, para alegría de dos tamers.

-Un minuto más y me dormía- bostezó Takato.

-También yo- dijo Takeru mientras ambos se dirigían rumbo a sus casas pesadamente.

-Es una injusticia que entremos al colegio a las 7 de la mañana- siguió quejándose el tamer de Guilmon.

Cuando Takeru llegó a su casa, se cambió el uniforme y enseguida salió al jardín junto con Patamon, que ya había dejado de ser Tokomon debido a que comía mucho. Tenía pensado bañarse en la piscina aprovechando el buen tiempo y que no estaba su madre para ver a Patamon.

-Esto si que es relajante- le dijo a su digimon una vez que se arrojó al agua.

-Tk ¿Cómo haremos para vencer a Imperialdramon Paladín Black?- le preguntó Patamon que también estaba en el agua.

-¿Eh?- Takeru pareció meditar la respuesta. La verdad era que el tampoco sabía como pero estaba seguro de que lo derrotarían- No pienses en eso ahora- le aconsejó- Y disfruta el momento.

-De acuerdo- asintió su digimon- ¿Por qué no llamas a los demás?-

-Me parece buena idea- coincidió mientras salía de la piscina, se secaba las manos y tomaba su teléfono móvil de entre sus cosas que estaban en una reposera.

Marcó primero el número de Takato.

-¿Takeru?- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo. Oye ¿Qué te parece si te vienes con Guilmon para mi casa? Mi madre y su esposo no vienen hasta la tarde- le dijo.

-¡Genial! Estaba muy aburrido aquí. Iré enseguida.

-Por cierto, trae tu traje de baño así nos metemos a la piscina- le dijo antes de colgar.

Luego marcó el número de Henry.

-¿Henry?- preguntó cuando alguien atendió.

-No, soy Suzie- contestó una voz infantil. Takeru comprendió que se trataba de la hermanita de su amigo.

-Oh. Habla Takeru ¿Se encuentra Henry?- consultó.

-Salió a hacer unas compras que le encargo mi papá, enseguida regresa.

-Entiendo, cuando vuelva dile que venga para mi casa. Que traiga su traje de baño y a Terriermon.

-¿Tu también juegas con muñecos de felpa?- se escuchó como chillaba Suzie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo crees?! Es decir… Ah ¡Olvídalo! Sólo dile lo que yo te dije. Adiós- colgó el teléfono- Esa niña si que está loca.

-¿Qué sucede?- se extrañó Patamon desde dentro de la piscina.

-No es nada- contestó- Iré a ver si ya llegó Takato.

Entró a la mansión y se dirigió al recibidor, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

Tocaron el timbre.

Enseguida se dirigió a atender y se encontró con Guilmon y Takato en traje de baño.

-Adelante- les dijo- Es por aquí-

Los guió a la piscina y los cuatro se metieron en ella.

-Esto si que es relajante- comentó Takato.

-Lo mismo dije yo- rió Takeru.

Estuvieron un largo rato arrojándose agua y divirtiéndose hasta que oyeron el timbre.

-Debe de ser Henry con Terriermon. Iré a ver- dijo Takeru mientras salía del agua y se metía dentro de la mansión.

-Takato ¿Tu que crees que ocurra con Imperialdramon Paladín Black?- le consultó Patamon.

-¿Qué creo?- se extrañó el tamer de que se lo preguntara en ese momento- Pues… yo creo que no es momento de pensar en eso. Necesitan relajarse un poco, disfruten la vida- les aconsejó mientras se sumergía en el agua.

-Takeru me dijo lo mismo- suspiró Patamon.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Takeru volvió acompañado por Henry y Terriermon que no tardaron en meterse al agua junto a los demás.

-Oigan amigos ¿Qué creen que pase de ahora en adelante?- cuestionó Henry cuando salió de debajo del agua.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Takeru.

-Me refiero a ahora que se fusionaron Omnimon y Black Imperialdramon Fighter-

-¡¿Otro más?!- dijeron al unísono Takeru y Takato.

-Disfruta este momento que del futuro nos preocuparemos en el futuro- le dijo Takato y el rubio estuvo de acuerdo.

Henry suspiró con resignación y observó a sus amigos divirtiéndose en el agua. Ellos eran muy irresponsables pero a su vez tenían razón. Tan solo eran unos quinceañeros. Cualquier niño de su edad seguramente estaba divirtiéndose despreocupadamente mientras ellos tenían que cargar con la pesada mochila de salvar al mundo.

Observó como Takeru cargaba en sus hombros a Takato y luego lo arrojaba al agua. Sonrió. Después de todo no estaba mal aprovechar uno de los pocos momentos en los que podían ser niños normales.

Cuando salieron de la piscina, los tres se bañaron en el baño de Takeru y luego bajaron a las cocinas con sus digimons para comer algo.

-Tengo mucha hambre- decía cada un minuto Guilmon.

-Espera un poco que ya te doy algo- respondió Takeru mientras revisaba la heladera.

Luego de sacar leche, galletitas, algunos sándwiches y un mantel; los seis fueron al jardín a comer.

-¡Esto es delicioso!- decían los digimons.

-Oye Takeru, no nos has dicho nada sobre Kari- le dijo Takato suspicazmente, el aludido enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en nuestra conversación?- le dijo.

-Oh vamos, te seguí cuando te fuiste con ella antes de irnos- le dijo el tamer de Guilmon mientras el otro enrojecía aún más si es que eso era posible- Lo vi toooooodo- dijo poniéndole énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿Todo?- tragó saliva Takeru.

-Todo- aseguró el otro mientras Henry reía.

-Y tú de que te quejas si yo te he visto como te pones cada vez que se te acerca Juri- retrucó el rubio. Ahora era el turno de Takato de ruborizarse.

-No… no sé a lo que te refieres- negó.

-Pues yo sí ¿Verdad Henry?- preguntó Takeru y el de pelo azul asintió mientras los dos reían.

-¡Ya paren!- los calló Takato con molestia.

-¡Miren eso!- gritó Terriermon.

Los tamers giraron la cabeza y a los lejos pudieron ver una espesa niebla, idéntica a cuando se formaba un digicampo de batalla pero esta vez era de color negro.

-¡Vayamos a ver! Tal vez se trate de un digimon-

Los seis salieron corriendo en esa dirección. Al encontrarse más cerca se dieron cuenta de que esa niebla estaba situada en el parque.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con Rika y Renamon.

-¡Rika!- la llamó Takato.

La aludida volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Observen esta niebla, es mucho más espesa que la de los campos de batalla y además es de color negro- les dijo ella, los demás asintieron- ¿Creen que se trate de un digimon?- preguntó algo insegura.

El resto de los tamers observaron con inseguridad la niebla.

-No lo sabremos si no lo comprobamos- dijo Takeru con firmeza- Debemos entrar.

Los otros tres asintieron y se colocaron sus gafas. Se sumergieron en la niebla.

Para su sorpresa, todo el interior de ese campo de batalla era de color negro y no se podía ver nada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Henry.

-No puedo moverme- dijo Takato.

Takeru pudo comprobar que él tampoco podía.

-¿Patamon puedes moverte?- interrogó con algo de esperanza.

-No Tk. Lo lamento- contestó su digimon.

-¡Genial!- dijo Takeru con sarcasmo- Caímos en una trampa.

Pudieron escuchar una risa bastante conocida retumbar en cada parte de esa oscuridad.

-Esa es la risa de Imperialdramon Paladín Black- dijo Takato.

-¡Cayeron en mi trampa!- se escuchó la voz del digital maligno pero su figura no aparecía por ningún lado- Pero para que vean que no soy injusto, no los mataré… aún- volvió a reír- Los esperaré antes del amanecer. Sólo vengan ustedes con sus digimons. Tendremos una batalla frente a frente y de ahí saldrá un vencedor. Los esperaré y si no vienen, iré yo mismo a buscarlos y los mataré uno por uno.

La risa malvada de Imperialdramon Paladín Black se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana hasta que desapareció al igual que esa espesa niebla. Los tamers y sus digimons pudieron moverse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rika.

-Ese ser sólo vino a dejarnos un mensaje- murmuró Takeru pero los demás pudieron oírle.

-Eso quiere decir que esta noche es nuestra batalla final. Ganaremos o perderemos- dijo Takato.

De repente la pesada mochila de tener que ser los salvadores del mundo cayó sobre el hombro de los tamers. Más pesada que nunca.

Los cuatro suspiraron mientras los digimons los observaban con impaciencia.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- preguntó Terriermon.

-No lo sé- respondió Henry.

-Lucharemos- respondió Takeru, los demás voltearon a verlo. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de su flequillo- Sólo si luchamos y ganamos podremos vivir tranquilos. De lo contrario él nos buscará y será peor porque estaremos separados-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Takato- Pero…

Los cuatro bajaron la mirada. Tenían tantas posibilidades de ganar como de perder. Ninguno de ellos quería despedirse de sus familias y amigos y mucho menos de sus digimons.

-¿Qué les diremos?- suspiró Henry. Todos comprendieron que se refería a la excusa que le dirían a sus familias para marcharse de casa tan temprano.

-Será más difícil si les decimos- murmuró Takeru- No soportaría otra despedida….

Takato salió corriendo junto a Guilmon en dirección a su casa. Todos pudieron notar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Rika y Henry no tardaron en imitarle. Takeru se quedó parado ahí en el parque, mirando el suelo, hasta que anocheció y decidió volver a casa.

Su madre y Frederick ya estaban allí.

-Estaré en mi habitación- les dijo y subió rápidamente las escaleras, no quería que se preocuparan al ver su rostro afligido.

Una vez allí, abrió la ventana y por ella entró Patamon.

-¿Qué crees que sucederá?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé- respondió el digital- ¿Tk estás preocupado?-

-No- mintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- Miento, si estoy preocupado.

-Tk…

-No te parece demasiado extraña la actitud de Imperialdramon Paladín Black- le consultó a su digimon.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó desconcertado Patamon.

-A que para él hubiera sido más fácil acabar con nosotros en ese mismo instante, me refiero a que estábamos inmovilizados y no teníamos con que defendernos. Pero, sin embargo, nos dejó ir para que luchemos contra él horas después ¿No te parece extraño?-

-Es verdad, en es caso…

-Sí, algo trama y estoy seguro que vamos directo a una trampa- aseguró Takeru.

-Entonces no vayamos- intentó convencerlo Patamon.

-Tenemos que ir. Si no lo hacemos, él vendrá por nosotros y al estar solos no le será difícil derrotarnos.

-Tk…-

-Bajaré a cenar- lo cortó- Luego te traeré algo, necesitas tener energías para la batalla-

Bajó directamente al comedor donde ya se encontraban su madre y Frederick cenando.

-Disculpen la demora, me entretuve con algo- les dijo antes de sentarse en su lugar y comenzar a comer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Frederick.

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Te ves un poco pálido- le contestó.

-Cansancio- mintió.

-Mañana es sábado- le comunicó su madre- Tenía pensado que los tres juntos podíamos ir de día de campo.

Takeru asintió aunque por dentro sabía que ese día de campo no se realizaría.

-Como quieras- contestó.

Se sirvió un poco más de comida y se levantó de la mesa.

-Terminaré de cenar en mi habitación- les dijo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Natsuko.

-No, sólo es que ahora empieza una película que tengo muchas ganas de ver y no quiero perdérmela-

Sin esperar contestación, subió a su habitación y le entregó la comida a Patamon.

Mientras su digital comía, él se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama. Cuando Patamon terminó de comer, ambos se acostaron.

Lo cierto es que Takeru no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se revolvía nerviosamente entre las sábanas pensando que sería de él y sus amigos dentro de unas horas.

_¿Moriremos?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente. Repetidas veces pensó en lo poco que había apreciado su propia existencia. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo valiosa que era la vida y por fin comprendió el significado de la frase "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que corres el riesgo de perderlo". Él ahora corría el riego de perder su vida y por eso se daba cuenta de lo que valía. Varias veces llevó sus manos a su corazón para sentir como este latía cálidamente, manteniéndolo vivo y se preguntaba si seguiría latiendo cuando amaneciera.

_-¡Basta!-_ se dijo a si mismo_- Si pierdes la esperanza antes de iniciar la batalla no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de vencer. Debes mantenerte sereno y con la cabeza fría. Recuerda que también tienes probabilidades de ganar._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió el sonido del despertador a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Fue como si este estuviera anunciando su propia sentencia de muerte.

Se levantó lenta y temblorosamente de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Todavía era de noche, el viento soplaba furiosamente y se podía notar en el frío cristal que era una noche helada. Eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en verano pero para Takeru fue un reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

Se dirigió al baño. Antes de lavarse los dientes observó su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía pálido y con ojeras.

Luego de diez minutos, salió del baño, ya vestido y abrigado, y despertó a Patamon.

-Patamon…- lo llamó con voz temblorosa- Es hora de irnos- le dijo cuando abrió los ojos.

-Tk…- el digital observó las ojeras de su tamer- No tienes que preocuparte Tk, nosotros lo derrotaremos.

Tk contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

Takeru se sentía como un fantasma caminando a esas horas por los oscuros y espectrales pasillos de la mansión. Pensó en ir a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Natsuko y Frederick, pero se contuvo porque corría el riesgo de querer arrojarse a los brazos de su madre y llorar para que esta lo consolara como lo hacía cuando él era pequeño.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, echaron un último vistazo atrás y luego continuaron su camino hacía el parque.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde habían recibido el mensaje, no había nadie.

Takeru se estaba preguntando si tendría que luchar sólo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Volteó.

-Takato- dijo con una media sonrisa a su amigo que lucía igual de pálido y ojeroso que él. Detrás venía Guilmon.

Los dos se quedaron apoyados en un árbol, silenciosamente… esperando.

-Si algo llegara a pasarme…- empezó Takeru.

-Te encargo a Guilmon- completó Takato.

-Nada te pasará- contradijo Takeru.

-Tampoco a ti- informó el castaño.

Ambos se sonrieron. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Rika y Henry con Renamon y Terriermon. También lucían pálidos y ojerosos.

-Ya estamos todos- suspiró Henry- ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

-Supongo que esperar- respondió Takeru.

Los ocho allí presentes suspiraron con cansancio y esperaron.

Era muy frustrante tener que esperar y no saber si estabas a punto de triunfar o de morir.

Cuando una línea naranja comenzaba a formarse en el horizonte, anunciando la proximidad del amanecer, una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrirlo todo.

Los tamers instintivamente se pusieron en círculo, dándose la espalda entre ellos y observando a su alrededor. Los digimons se pusieron al lado de sus tamers.

La risa fría de Imperialdramon Paladín Black comenzó a sentirse.

-No puedo creerlo- siguió riendo- Fueron tan tontos como para caer en mi trampa.

-¡Digievolucionemos!- ordenó Takeru, los demás asintieron.

-¡Terriermon digivolves a… MegaGargomon!-

-¡Renamon digivolves a… Sakuyamon!

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Gallantmon! ¡Gallantmon súper digivolves a… Gallantmon Crimson Mode!

-¡Patamon digivolves a… Seraphimon! ¡Seraphimon súper digivolves a… LordHolyAngemon!

Luego de fusionarse con sus tamers, los cuatro digitales volvieron a su posición inicial pero para su sorpresa la risa de Imperialdramon Paladín Black se hizo más intensa.

-¿Dónde estás?- interrogó Sakuyamon aliviando un poco la tensión.

La risa continuó pero nadie contestó.

-¡Sal de una buena vez maldito cobarde!- rugió LorHolyAngemon.

-¿Impacientes?- preguntó el digital maligno. Los buenos observaron a su alrededor pero seguía sin aparecer- ¡Prepárense para morir!

-¿Qué hacemos?- se desesperó MegaGargomon.

-Estoy pensando, esperen un poco- pidió LordHolyAngemon.

-¿Pensar? ¡No hay tiempo de pensar, este miserable nos tiene aquí atrapados y no se te ocurre otra cosa que pensar!- espetó fuera de si Sakuyamon.

-¿Pues a ti se te ocurre algo mejor?- le gritó LordHolyAngemon.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Gallantmon Crimson- Esa es una discusión muy tonta, en todo momento pensamos, es inevitable.

-Claro, ponte de su parte- le dijo Sakuyamon.

Una apenas perceptible niebla oscura comenzaba a rodearlos.

-¡Paren un poco! ¡Son unos inmaduros! Miren que ponerse a discutir en una situación como es…- comenzó MegaGargomon pero fue interrumpido por Gallantmon Crimson.

-Perdón, mejor callémonos todos así habla el que es maduro- dijo con ironía.

La risa de Imperialdramon Paladín Black se hacía cada vez más intensa al igual que la niebla.

-¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!- le espetó MegaGargomon dándole un empujón.

-Parece ser que captaste la indirecta- le espetó Gallantmon Crimson devolviéndole el empujón.

-Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?- los interrumpió LordHolyAngemon poniéndose entre medio de ambos al igual que Sakuyamon.

-¡Quítense de mi camino!- les espetó MegaGargomon fuera de si.

-¡Ya basta! Si no te tranquilizas te tendré que inmovilizar- le advirtió Sakuyamon.

-¡Pues inténtalo!-

-¿Qué les pasa?- murmuraron Gallantmon Crimson y LordHolyAngemon.

La oscuridad comenzó a alzarse y a cubrirlo todo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se extrañó MegaGargomon que parecía haber entrado en razón.

La risa se hizo cada vez más intensa.

-Díganle adiós a su mundo- se burló el digital maligno.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo Gallantmon Crimson.

-¡Aquí!- dijo una voz a espalda de los buenos.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y lo único que pudieron ver fue una gran esfera de energía de color negro dirigiéndose hacia ellos…

Y todo se oscureció…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kari. Algo malo había ocurrido, podía presentirlo.

-Takeru…- murmuró mientras veía pasar una estrella fugaz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Juri se despertó sobresaltada. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía porque.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió justo a tiempo para poder observar, a lo lejos, un haz de luz negra que desapareció rápidamente mientras los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte.

//////////////////////

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya le puse Takari y ahora estoy intentando agregarle un poco de Jurato._

_Si todo va según lo tengo planeado, a esta historia le quedan dos capítulos y, tal vez, un epílogo._

_Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia me la pueden hacer saber a través de un review._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Bye Bye._


	9. La digievolucion sagrada

_Bueno, acá les dejo el noveno y anteúltimo capítulo. No puedo creer que ya quede sólo un capítulo de este fic. _

_El capitulo va dedicado a Demi-sama, Painalli Tlahuilli y __$€rG&. Gracias por sus reviews._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 9 "La digievolución sagrada"**

Los antiguos digidestinados se despertaron algo tarde esa mañana debido a que era domingo y no tenían nada que hacer.

Todos habían acordado encontrarse a eso de las cinco de la tarde y fue por eso que en ese horario todos con sus digimons, a excepción de Matt y Tk, se encontraban en el parque.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Davis cuando llego.

-Bien- respondieron a coro.

Todos se sentaron en ronda alrededor de una cesta con comida y bebida.

-He recibido un correo del señor Gennai- les comunicó Izzy que estaba con su inseparable laptop.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Ken mientras todos escuchaban con atención.

_Niños elegidos:_

_Seguramente se preguntaran que hacen sus digimons en el mundo real y porque les estoy escribiendo. Bueno, la respuesta es que hay una nueva amenaza pero esta vez lo que quiere destruir primero es su mundo. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de Imperialdramon Paladín. Como seguramente ya sabrán, Tk y los tamers están luchando contra él pero me temo que su poder no será suficiente y además en este momento no sabemos con exactitud donde se encuentran ellos. En un principio creí que con el poder de los tamers sería suficiente para contrarrestar a esta nueva amenaza pero debo de admitir que me equivoque. Los tamers aún no saben como explotar al máximo el poder de sus digimons y eso nos está afectando. Por ese motivo les ruego que se reúnan con Tk lo antes posible. Estoy casi seguro que entre todos podrán vencerlo y además durante la ausencia de los tamers, Imperialdramon Paladín está causando destrozos en todo Nueva York. Sus digimons podrán evolucionar sin problemas si llevan sus digivices. De todas formas no les aseguro que puedan vencerlo pero confío en que puedan debilitarlo lo suficiente para que, cuando los tamers encuentren el verdadero significado de esta nueva aventura, puedan derrotarlo. Yo ya me comuniqué con Matt y se dirige a Nueva York porque recibió noticias de su hermano por parte de su madre._

_Confío en ustedes._

_Gennai_

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó Tai.

-¡Que una nueva aventura nos espera!- completó Davis con entusiasmo.

-Pero…- todos miraron a Kari- ¿Cómo les diremos esto a nuestros padres?

Todos parecieron reflexionar la situación. No podían llegar a sus casa y simplemente decir que les dieran dinero para un pasaje a Nueva York.

-Tenemos que decirles la verdad- dijo Izzy.

-De acuerdo- coincidieron todos.

-Mientras mas pronto sea mejor- dijo Ken- Tenemos que ir a Nueva York cuanto antes. Tk y los demás nos necesitan.

-¿A que hora son los vuelos a Nueva York?- preguntó Joe.

-Yo me encargo de averiguarlo- dijo Izzy y comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

-Hay algo que me intriga- murmuró Kari, todos la observaron- A que se refiere Gennai cuando dice que los tamers deben encontrar el verdadero significado de esta aventura ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Tk?- se asustó, desde el mal presentimiento que había tenido, hace ya casi dos noches, que no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Lo averiguaremos al llegar allá- dijo Tai poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-El próximo vuelo a Nueva York es a las tres de la mañana- informó Izzy.

-Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Sora- Cualquier problema nos mantendremos comunicados por teléfono.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos y cada uno se fue en dirección de su casa seguido de su digimon.

Tai y Kari se fueron en el auto del mayor.

-Por mí no habrá problema, yo ya soy mayor de edad y tengo dinero suficiente para mi pasaje. Pero tú debes preguntarles a nuestros padres- le dijo Tai.

-Lo sé, espero que me dejen ir- murmuró la aludida mientras pensaba en Tk.

Cuando entraron a la casa, se encontraron con sus padres mirando televisión en el sofá. Los hermanos les dijeron a sus digimons que no aparecieran hasta que los llamaran y luego se acercaron a sus padres.

- Tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Kari poniendo una dulce sonrisa, la que utilizaba siempre que quería pedir algo a sus padres.

-Los escuchamos- dijo la madre poniéndole el silencio al televisor y concentrando su atención en sus hijos.

-¿Recuerdan a los digimons?- comenzó Tai.

-Claro pero que…- empezó su padre- Oh no… no me irán a decir que…

-Si- dijeron ambos al unísono con una sonrisa.

Agumon y Gatomon se acercaron a sus digidestinados y sonrieron a los padres de estos.

-Ya me la veía venir- murmuró con pesadumbre la madre de ambos.

-¿Era solo eso?- preguntó el padre.

-Eh… no- dijeron a dúo.

-Como verán, si los digimons están aquí es porque la tierra está en peligro y debemos salvarla pero para eso necesitamos ir a Nueva York- soltó Tai.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

- - - - - -

-Oh vamos mamá… sólo será un viajecito- intentaba convencer Davis.

-Un viajecito que me saldrá una fortuna- replicó la mujer.

-Entiende que el mundo depende de este viaje-

-Davis te he dicho que no irás.

-Te juro que me portaré "bien" y nunca más te pediré algo- dijo Davis poniéndose de rodillas- ¿Me dejas?

La madre del chico se puso las manos en la cintura y suspiro pesadamente.

-Con una condición- le dijo al fin- Cuando vuelvas, no volverás a pedir nada, ordenaras tu habitación y harás tus deberes todos los días. No pelearás con tu hermana y no te quejarás cada vez que te mande a ir al supermercado ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo Davis abrazando de un salto a su madre- ¡Oh mamá eres la mejor!- la besó en la mejilla sonoramente.

-Ya vete a empacar- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

- - - - - -

-¿Puedo ir?- les preguntó Ken con Wormmon a su lado.

-Tu ya eres grande para saber lo que es bueno para ti. Confiamos en que lo que decidas será lo mejor- le dijeron sus padres con una sonrisa.

Ken les sonrió.

-Muchas gracias-

- - - -

-Ve y salva el mundo que ustedes los más jóvenes nos están demostrando a nosotros lo adultos el porque son el futuro de la humanidad- le dijo su abuelo.

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo su madre.

-Gracias mamá, abuelo- dijo Cody.

- - - - -

-Mamá, papá debo ir a Nueva York- les informó Mimi.

-De acuerdo cielo- le sonrió su consentidora madre-¿Cuándo te vas?

-En unas horas-

-¡¿Qué?!

- - - -

-¿Puedo?

-Sora tú ya me demostraste de lo que son capaces tus amigos y tú- le dijo su madre.

-¿Entonces…?

-Cuídate mucho- le sonrió su madre.

- - - - - -

-Joe, tu ya eres mayor de edad. Recuerda que no nos tienes que pedir permiso para irte de viaje- le recordó su padre.

-Muchas gracias-

- - - - - - -

-¿Y quien cuidará la tienda?- le preguntó su madre.

-Prometo trabajar duro cuando regrese- se excusó Yolei.

-De acuerdo pero ten presente el esfuerzo que hacemos con tu padre al pagarte este viaje. Así que cuando vuelvas no quiero oírte quejar por nada ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí mamá ¡Te adoro!

- - - - - -

-¿Me dejan?- les preguntó Izzy.

-Siempre fuiste muy maduro y tus decisiones siempre fueron muy buenas así que tú eres quien tiene que elegir- le dijo su padre.

-No saben cuanto se los agradezco.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A las dos y media todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Odaiba, iban acompañados por sus padres y sus digimons.

Al subir al avión, tuvieron que hacer pasar por muñecos a sus digimons.

-Bueno, ahora solo es cuestión de llegar al centro de la acción- dijo Davis cuando el avión ya había despegado.

-Sí, espero que Tk este bien- murmuró Kari.

-Tranquila seguramente lo está- la tranquilizó Sora.

Pero nadie pudo apoyar las palabras de Sora porque justo en ese momento, en el televisor del avión, comenzaron a pasar unas fotos de Tk, Takato, un chico de cabello azul y una chica de cabellos naranjas.

_- Los nombres de estos chicos son Takeru Takaishi, Takato Matsuda, Henry Wong y Rika Nonaka. Ellos desaparecieron misteriosamente de su hogar en Nueva York hace dos días. Algunos testigos aseguran haberlos visto el día sábado a horas de la madrugada, deambulando por el parque acompañados de unos bichos raros. Si los ha visto o conoce su paradero por favor comunicarse al número que aparece en pantalla o acercarse a algún centro de información. Muchas gracias._

Los digidestinados se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser…- sollozó Kari.

-Creo que no me equivoco al decir que ninguno de nosotros piensa que hallan desaparecido misteriosamente- aseguró Tai, todos asintieron- De seguro se encuentran en el digimundo.

-Eso es imposible, todas las puertas se encuentran cerradas- dijo Izzy chequeando en su computadora.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde están?- se preguntó Ken.

-Esto debe ser obra de Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

A continuación, en las noticias pasaron imágenes del digital maligno y un ejército de digimons, destruyendo la ciudad de Nueva York.

_-"Como pueden ver, estos monstruos no han parado de destruir la ciudad desde esta mañana. Nadie sabe que son, aunque la mayoría de los niños asegura que se tratan de los digimons que aparecen en sus digicartas. ¿Será esto cierto? Aún no lo sabemos pero todos ansiamos que esto se termine pronto de lo contrario el número de heridos y muertos aumentará y además quien nos asegura que sólo se conformara con destruir esta ciudad. Aparte de eso, en el parque central de la ciudad ha aparecido un gran orificio de energía oscura que ha permanecido ahí. Algunos testigos aseguran haber visto salir de allí a estas monstruosas criaturas._

_Eso fue todo desde la devastada ciudad de Nueva York"_

-¡Rayos! Debemos llegar cuanto antes- dijo Tai golpeando el asiento.

-A propósito ¿Alguien sabe donde vive Tk?- preguntó Davis.

-Eso será fácil de averiguar por Internet- aseguró Izzy- Recuerden que su padrastro es famoso.

- - - - - - - -

-Como lo suponía, esta es una entrada al digimundo- murmuró Matt a Gabumon observando el gran orificio oscuro.

-No Matt, esta no es la entrada al digimundo que nosotros conocemos. Este lugar emana mucha energía oscura no puede ser nuestro digimundo- le corrigió el digimon mientras sentía su piel erizarse debido a esa energía.

-Pero estoy seguro que ahí dentro es donde se encuentra Tk y es mí deber ir a salvarlo- insistió Matt.

-¡Matt!- intentó detenerlo Gabumon pero el aludido ya se había zambullido a ese orificio que para sorpresa de ambos, lo repelió.

El rubio cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Matt!- corrió en su auxilio Gabumon pero el rubio se levanto y volvió a intentar penetrar en el orificio que lo volvió a repeler.

-¡TK! ¡TK!- gritó con desesperación mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Takeru abrió los ojos. Se encontraba acostado sobre el pasto frío. Con algo de esfuerzo, debido a que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se levantó.

Observó a su alrededor. Takato, Patamon, Henry, Rika, Terriermon y Renamon se encontraban también desmayados en el suelo de ese lugar. Estaban en una especie de bosque, pero lo que llamó la atención de Takeru fue que todo lo que los rodeaban parecía ser de un gris casi negro. Y el poco cielo que se alcanzaba a ver, debido a las grandes copas de los árboles, era de color gris.

Takeru se levantó del suelo mientras los últimos acontecimientos vividos llegaban a su mente.

Se acercó a Patamon y lo meció hasta que despertó.

-¿Tk?- preguntó somnoliento el digital.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo fue una luz negra- preguntó Patamon.

-No lo sé, yo acabo de despertar también- le dijo y luego se dirigió a despertar a Takato.

Al igual que con Patamon comenzó a zarandearlo y al cabo de unos pocos segundos despertó.

-Takeru- murmuró inclinándose y observando alrededor.

-No sé donde estamos, acabo de despertar- se anticipó Tk a la pregunta que seguramente estaba a punto de formular su amigo-Despertemos a los demás así vamos a explorar el lugar.

Al cabo de diez minutos los cuatro tamers y sus digimons estaban de pie recorriendo el lugar.

-Creo que ya sé donde nos encontramos- dijo Takeru, todos lo observaron- Una vez tuve que venir a recatar a Kari de este sitio, es un especie de digimundo alterno donde se concentran las energías oscuras.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Rika.

-Además no sabemos que puede estar haciendo Imperialdramon Paladín Black en este momento- acotó Henry.

-¿Qué tal si no encontramos la forma de salir de aquí?- comentó Rika mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol y tomaba sus rodillas.

-¿Y si cuando encontramos la manera de salir de aquí ya es demasiado tarde?- dijo Henry también sentándose.

-¿Qué les ocurre? No hay que ser pesimistas- les dijo Takato.

-Encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí- lo apoyó Takeru.

-Henry no tienes que decir esas cosas feas, me haces perder las esperanzas- le decía Terriermon mientras trataba de levantarlo pero sus palabras no surgían efecto.

-Si nos fusionamos con nuestros digimons seremos más rápidos- reflexionó Takeru- Y tal vez sea más fácil encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

-De acuerdo pero… ¿Ustedes tienen energía para digievolucionar?- les preguntó Takato a los digimons.

-¡Claro que si!- dijeron todos.

-Entonces… ¡Hagámoslo!

-¡Guilmon digivolves a… Gallantmon! ¡Gallantmon! ¿Gallantmon?-

A pesar de los intentos de Guilmon nada ocurrió.

-No lo entiendo, yo no tengo hambre- dijo Guilmon- Lo lamento Takato.

-No te preocupes Guilmon-lo tranquilizó su tamer- Me pregunto que es lo que pasará.

-Probemos Terriermon pero seguramente nada ocurra- le dijo, sin mucho ánimo, Henry a su digimons.

-No seas tan optimista- dijo con ironía Takeru.

-¡Terriermon digivolves a… MegaGargomon!

-Lo ves, te dije que nada pasaría- dijo Henry.

-Escucha ¡Ya me cansaste!- dijo Takato.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? "Viva, vamos a salir de aquí", yo no creo que eso vaya a pasar- lo retó el de pelo azul.

-Henry ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así-decía Terriermon mientras jalaba de la chaqueta a su tamer.

-Él tiene razón y además ¿Para que quieren salir? Si salimos de aquí lo más seguro es que Imperialdramon Paladín Black nos mate- dijo Rika con la misma actitud.

Takeru y Takato al igual que los cuatro digimons, pudieron notar que los ojos de Henry y Rika estaban nublados y que un resplandor negro contorneaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Takato.

-Es la oscuridad que había en sus corazones- dijo Takeru- Recuerdo que una vez a Sora le ocurrió lo mismo. Los pensamientos negativos se posesionan de sus cuerpos y los hacen decir esas cosas.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Takato.

-Hay que hacerlos entrar en razón- respondió Takeru.

-Escuchen, no todo está perdido, todavía podemos ganar- intentó Takato.

-¿Cómo?- retrucó Henry- Si no teníamos oportunidad contra ellos cuando estaban separados, menos las tendremos ahora que se fusionaron-

-Claro que podemos- contradijo Takeru- Si unimos nuestras fuerzas podemos eso y mucho más.

-Y aún si no lo lográramos, estaríamos con la conciencia tranquila de que por lo menos lo intentamos- se le unió Takato.

A Takeru y Takato también los rodeaba una luz pero esta era de color dorado.

-Pero moriríamos- dijo Rika.

-Pero lo haríamos defendiendo a las personas que queremos ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que tu familia muriera en manos de Imperialdramon Paladín y no haberlos defendido por tener miedo a morir?- le dijo Takeru.

La expresión de los dos afectados pareció vacilar un poco.

-Escuchen bien. Si no lo intentamos, nunca sabremos si hubiéramos podido derrotarlos- dijo Takeru- Eso es lo lindo de los retos, puedes ganar o perder pero siempre puedes estar tranquilo de que pusiste lo mejor de ti en cada paso.

-Además el mundo nos necesita- dijeron al unísono- ¡Debemos luchar por un futuro mejor!-

-Pero ¿Cómo?- dijo Henry, sus ojos ya no estaban tan nublados.

-No lo sabemos. Dime ¿Cuál sería la gracia de leer un libro si ya sabes como va a terminar? Nuestro destino lo construimos paso a paso, con nuestras decisiones y acciones. Nosotros decidimos que es lo que pasará por algo somos tamers.

-Henry, yo confío en que cuando estoy contigo somos invencibles porque por más que nos caigamos, tú me ayudarás a levantarme- dijo Terriermon con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Terriermon…

-Rika, yo puedo ganar todas las batallas del mundo pero, ten por seguro que si no te tengo a ti, es lo mismo a no tener nada. Mi vida no tenía otro sentido que luchar hasta que te conocí- dijo Renamon.

-Renamon…

La oscuridad que los rodeaba desapareció y el resplandor que emanaban Takeru y Takato se hizo más fuerte. Ambos ayudaron a sus amigos a levantarse.

-Lo entienden ¿Verdad?- dijeron al unísono- Nosotros debemos salvar al mundo por eso somos tamers pero antes debíamos salvarnos a nosotros mismos de la oscuridad que habita en nuestros corazones y por eso fuimos enviados a este mundo.

-Pero ¿Por qué a ustedes no les paso lo mismo?- preguntó Henry.

-Porque nosotros comprendimos que donde hay luz tiene que haber oscuridad, donde existe el bien, también existe el mal pero lo importante es saber decidir entre ambos- volvieron a decir a coro- Lo que les acaba de pasar fue porque había demasiada oscuridad en sus corazones pero eso no quiere decir que ya no les quede nada, todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestros corazones pero lo importante es saber sobreponerse a ella y eso es lo que nos hace mejores personas.

La luz proveniente de ambos se hizo más intensa aún, encegueciendo a todos.

-¿Por qué están brillando?- preguntó Henry.

-Algunas cosas no tienen respuesta pero presentimos que es lo correcto- dijeron.

Fue una sensación algo extraña pero Takeru y Patamon podían sentir los latidos del corazón de Takato y Guilmon que llevaban el mismo ritmo que los suyos propios y se podía decir que hasta sus pensamientos coordinaban al mismo tiempo; a Takato y Guilmon les ocurría lo mismo.

Ambos tamers, sin saber porque, se tomaron de las manos y una luz enceguecedora salió de sus cuerpos y lo cubrió todo…

-¡GUILMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… GALLANTMON! ¡GALLANTMON SUPER DIGIVOLVES AHHH… GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!

-¡PATAMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… SERAPHIMON! ¡SERAPHIMON SUPER DIGIVOLVES AHHH… LORDHOLYANGEMON!

Esa misma luz que hace unos instantes rodeaba a Takeru y Takato penetró en el cuerpo de los digimons y la evolución milagrosa ocurrió…

-¡GALLANTMON CRIMSON!... ¡LORDHOLYANGEMON! ¡SUPREME DNA DIGIVOLVES AHH…!- ambos digimons se fusionaron y se formó un digimon de aspecto humanoide, con un semicasco como el de HolyAngemon pero de color dorado, cabello rubio hasta los hombros una armadura de color dorado que cubría su cuerpo; en su cintura colgaba un espada del mismo color y tenía unas alas de oro- ¡LORDMAGNAMON! (*)

El digital sagrado estaba rodeado por un aura dorada.

Henry y Rika miraban embelesados la imponente figura del recién aparecido y algo en la energía que emanaba les hizo sentirse confiados y así pudieron digievolucionar.

-¡TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… MEGAGARGOMON!

-¡RENAMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… SAKUYAMON!

-Es hora de salir de aquí, el mundo nos necesita.

Los dos restantes asintieron.

-¡Corte celestial!- LordMagnamon sacó su espada del estuche y apuntó con ella al cielo, un haz de luz dorada se formó y los tres digimons ingresaron en él y comenzaron a ascender- Esto nos llevará al mundo real.

- - - - - - -

-¡Vamos Imperialdramon tú puedes!- alentaban Davis y Ken a su digital que peleaba contra Imperialdramon Paladín Black aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Vamos Omnimon!- decían Tai y Matt, ayudando a Imperialdramon pero tampoco podían contra el digital maligno.

Los antiguos digidestinados no habían tenido tiempo de nada porque en cuanto bajaron del avión se habían enterado de que Imperialdramon Paladín Black y su ejército estaban atacando el parque y se dirigieron para ese lugar donde se encontraron con Matt.

La pelea era muy desigual ya que los digitales malignos llevaban la ventaja ampliamente. Mientras que los digimons de Davis, Ken, Matt y Tai luchaban contra Imperialdramon Paladín Black; los digitales del resto de los digidestinados lo hacían contra el ejército de este.

-¡Cuidado!-

Con un solo golpe de su espada, Imperialdramon Paladín Black, logró derribar a sus oponentes que volvieron a su forma de V-mon, Wormmon, Gabumon y Agumon.

-¡No!- gritaron sus compañeros y acudieron en su ayuda.

-No puede ser- dijo Tai- ¿Ahora que haremos?- preguntó observando al digital maligno que sonreía.

-Me parece a mí que este es su final- dijo Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

-Tk tienes que venir- suplicaba Davis.

-Él vendrá- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Davis se dio la vuelta.

-Kari…-

-Estoy casi segura que él vendrá- dijo ella con una mano puesta en el corazón.

-Takato también- dijo una desconocida.

-¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó descaradamente Davis recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus amigos.

-Mi nombre es Juri- dijo ella- Soy compañera de clases de Takato y de Takeru y estoy segura que ellos llegaran.

-¿Tu sabías de los digimons?- le preguntó Kari. Juri negó.

-Yo no sabía nada pero siempre tuve la sensación de que esos dos ocultaban algo y ahora que sucedió todo esto mis sospechas se confirmaron.

-¡Qué lastima que recién se conozcan porque ahora se tendrán que despedir!- se burló el digital maligno.

-¡Cállate!- dijeron todos.

Los digimons de los demás digidestinados también habían sido derrotados y en ese momento se encontraban los diez digidestinados con sus heridos compañeros y Juri siendo rodeados en ese parque por un ejército de digimons y su amo.

-Me encantaría ver como hacen para escapar de esta situación- rió fríamente Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

-¿Algún plan?- consultó Tai observando a sus amigos que negaron con la cabeza.

-Nada podrá salvarlos de esta- se burló el digital maligno.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo una voz.

Un haz de luz dorado rompió por la mitad el orificio oscuro que se encontraba en el parque y de allí surgieron MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon seguidos por un imponente digital dorado.

La verdadera batalla entre el bien y el mal estaba a punto de comenzar.

//////////////////////

_Ok, hasta ahí dejo este capitulo._

_(*)= Este digimon es inventado. Para que se hagan una idea, para la armadura de este digimon me base en la armadura de sagitario de los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya). No he visto esta serie pero encontré una imagen en Google y me gustó esta armadura. Para ver como es pongan en imágenes googles "sagitarius saint seiya" y ahí les aparece._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea me la pueden hacer saber a través de un reviews._

_Ya sólo queda un capitulo._

_Bye Bye._


	10. La batalla final

_Hola!_

_Acá les traigo el último capitulo de este fic. Me pone muy contenta el hecho de ya tener un fic completo. Me costó mucho este capítulo así que espero que les guste._

_Les quería agradecer por sus reviews a Lord Pata, __Andueea!!, Painalli Tlahuilli, Demi-sama y $€rG&._

_Me pone muy contenta que me dejen sus opiniones._

_Sin más les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste._

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece._

**Capitulo 10: "La batalla final"**

_-Nada podrá salvarlos de esta- se burló el digital maligno._

_-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo una voz._

_Un haz de luz dorado rompió por la mitad el orificio oscuro que se encontraba en el parque y de allí surgieron MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon seguidos por un imponente digital dorado._

_La verdadera batalla entre el bien y el mal estaba a punto de comenzar._

-¡¿Qué?!- rugió con furia Imperialdramon Paladín Black- ¡¿Cómo rayos hacen para salvarse siempre?!

-¡Wow!- exclamaron los digitales de los digidestinados observando al resplandeciente digimon dorado-¿Quién es ese?

Izzy sacó su laptop de la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a chequear la información.

-Se trata de LordMagnamon, algunos aseguran que es el dios de los digimons. Es el resultado de la fusión entre Gallantmon modo Crimson y LordHolyAngemon. Su resplandor tiene la capacidad de llenar de energía a quien lo desee. En su cinturón lleva una espada y tiene más de un centenar de ataques.

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó Tai.

-Que mi hermano Tk y su amigo Takato están dentro de ese digimon- completó Matt mirando con asombro al digital dorado.

-¡Ya basta de charlas! ¡Me desharé de ustedes tan rápido que no tendrán tiempo de envidiar a sus tontos amigos!- exclamó Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

-¡Hemos venido a detenerte!- dijo LordMagnamon- ¡Esta vez no te nos escaparás!

-¡De ti será el primero del cual me desharé!- dijo Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

-¡Pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones!- dijo LordMagnamon.

Su resplandor se hizo más intenso y alcanzó a los heridos digitales de los digidestinados que, al instante, pudieron sentir como la energía fluía por sus cuerpos y…

-¡PIYOMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… BIRDRAMON! ¡BIRDRAMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVES AHHH… GARUDAMON!

-¡PALMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… TOGEMON! ¡TOGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVES AHHH… LILYMON!

-¡GOMAMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH... IKKAKUMON! ¡IKKAKUMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVES AHHH... ZUDOMON!

-¡TENTOMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH... KABUTERIMON! ¡KABUTERIMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVES AHHH... MEGAKABUTERIMON!

-¡ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… ANKYLOMON!

-¡HAWKMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… AQUILAMON!

-¡AQUILAMON!... ¡GATOMON!...¡DNA DIGIVOLVES AHHH… SYLPHIMON!

-¡V-MON DIGIVOLVES AHHH… XV-MON!

-¡WORMMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH... STINGMON!

-¡XV-MON!... ¡STINGMON!... ¡DNA DIGIVOLVES AHHH... LEDRAMON! ¡LEDRAMON DIGIVOLVES AHHH... IMPERIALDRAMON! ¡IMPERIALDRMON CAMBIO DE MODO A FORMA DE LUCHADOR!

-¡GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVES AHHH… METALGARURUMON!

-¡AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVES AHHH... WARGREYMON!

-¡GABUMON!... ¡AGUMON!... ¡DNA DIGIVOLVES AHHH... OMNIMON!

-¡Ahora si será una batalla justa!- declaró LordMagnamon- ¡Yo me encargaré de Imperialdramon Black, ustedes encárguense del resto!

-¡De acuerdo!- dijeron todos.

Y la batalla se desató. La pelea seguía siendo desequilibrada, pero ese desequilibrio favorecía ampliamente a los buenos.

-¡Esfera dorada!- atacó LordMagnamon.

-¡Esferas del mal!- los dos ataques se estrellaron en el centro y ambos se disolvieron.

Pero LordMagnamon aprovechó ese instante para colocarse rápidamente a espaldas de su oponente y lanzarle un ataque.

-¡Aurora Boreal!- un haz de luz multicolor dejó al digital maligno sin poder moverse- ¡Flecha dorada!- la flecha de energía se incrustó en el cuerpo de Imperialdramon Paladín Black, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Agujero negro!- dijo aún sin rendirse. Un tornado oscuro comenzó a azotarlo todo.

-¡Implosión del destino!- una fuerza invisible, lanzada por LordMagnamon, absorbió el tornado.

-¡Dagas malignas!- un centenar de dagas se dirigió al digital bueno pero fueron detenidas por su aura dorada.

-¡Ríndete! No podrás vencernos- le advirtió LordMagnamon.

-¡No estés tan seguro!- rugió Imperialdramon Paladín Black y se arrojó sobre el digital dorado que lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Te dije que no podrás vencernos- repitió cansinamente- Tenemos algo que tu no tienes y ese algo nos hace invencibles.

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo lo tengo todo!- rugió- ¡Soy poderoso, tengo un ejército y muy pronto este mundo será mío!

-¿Lo ves? No tienes nada- declaró LordMagnamon- Nosotros, a diferencia tuya, tenemos un motivo para luchar, tenemos un motivo para seguir viviendo.

-¿A si? ¿Y cual es ese motivo?- preguntó irónicamente el digital maligno.

-El motivo es que tenemos alguien por quien luchar… nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y todas las personas de este mundo.

-¡Que enternecedor!- rugió sarcásticamente Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

-Esos motivos son los que nos hacen seguir con vida, el saber que alguien nos quiere y nos necesita nos hace sentir respaldados. El saber que el futuro de la humanidad depende de nosotros nos da fuerzas para seguir luchando aún en los peores momentos. Por eso no nos afectó la oscuridad de ese horrible mundo, nuestra amistad y deseos de vivir… de ganar… son más fuertes que cualquier otro sentimiento. Por eso mismo estamos seguros que el bien triunfará, porque aunque nosotros perdiéramos, nuestros amigos lucharían con ustedes, y si ellos perdieran, los derrotarían otros niños elegidos y así sucesivamente. Porque todos tenemos un fin en común: acabar contigo.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó fuera de si el digital maligno.

- ¿Por qué motivo luchas tú? ¿Conquistar este mundo?- le dijo irónicamente- Nosotros podemos estar seguros de que cuando llegue nuestra muerte, alguien nos llorará y lo lamentará. En cambio tú ¿A quien tienes? A nadie. Nadie lamentará tu muerte, al contrario, todos se alegraran.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esferas malignas!-

-Mientras existan la luz y la esperanza, nunca ganarás-

El aura dorada de LordMagnamon aumentó su tamaño a tal punto que, extinguió a los malheridos digitales del ejército maligno y revitalizó a sus amigos que enseguida rodearon a Imperialdramon Paladín Black.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo LordMagnamon- Estás sólo y tu final se encuentra cerca.

Para sorpresa de todos, Imperialdramon Paladín Black comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.

-Puede ser que yo vaya a morir- les dijo- ¡Pero este mundo lo hará conmigo!

Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un resplandor negro. Alzó sus manos.

-¡Que todo el poder de las tinieblas y las energías negativas se reúnan en mí!

Todo alrededor de los buenos se volvió negro. Esa oscuridad se concentró sobre las manos del digital maligno que seguía riendo.

-¡Prepárense para recibir mi técnica más grandiosa!- les gritó- Con esta energía creare una inmensa bomba que destruirá por completo su mundo y a todos ustedes también.

-¡Estás loco! Tú también morirás- le gritó LordMagnamon.

-Claro que sí, pero prefiero morir de esta forma, asegurándome que ustedes también mueren, antes que morir en sus manos- declaró.

Los digitales buenos intentaron atacarlo pero el aura oscura de Imperialdramon Paladín Black los repelía.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Sylphimon.

-Lo único que puede contrarrestar las energías negativas, son las energías positivas- murmuró LordMagnamon- ¡Eso es!- sacó su espada del estuche y apuntó con ella hacía el cielo- ¡Que todas las energías positivas se reúnan en mi!

Haces de luz de todos colores comenzaron a penetrar en la espada de LordMagnamon, haciendo que brille. Esa luz aplacó un poco la oscuridad hasta que pudieron distinguir el parque a su alrededor.

-¡Esa energía no les será suficiente!- siguió riendo Imperialdramon Paladín Black mientras su esfera maligna aumentaba nuevamente su tamaño.

-¡Tienen que brindarles sus energías a LordMagnamon!- ordenó Tai a los digitales buenos.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos a coro.

-¡Alas de espada!- la técnica de Garudamon, en la que tenía puesta toda su energía, penetró dentro de la espada de LordMagnamon. Luego, Garudamon perdió su evolución y Piyomon cayó sobre los brazos de Sora.

-¡Cañón de flor!-Lilymon.

-¡Martillo Vulcán!-Zudomon

-¡Cuerno mortal!- MegaKabuterimon.

-¡Golpe de martillo!- Ankylomon.

-¡Esfera de energía!- Sylphimon.

-¡Estallido múltiple!- MegaGargomon.

-¡Izuna!- Sakuyamon.

-¡Mega ataque!- Imperialdramon.

-¡Cañones supremos!- Omnimon.

Todos los ataques se introdujeron en la espada de LordMagnamon provocando que su intenso brillo opacara la oscuridad.

Todos los digimons perdieron su evolución y cayeron en los brazos de su digidestinado, y en el caso de Sakuyamon y MegaGargomon, se separaron.

-¡Este si que es tu fin!- dijo LordMagnamon.

-¡Claro que no!- rugió Imperialdramon Paladín Black y arrojó la esfera de energía maligna sobre sus oponentes.

-¡Hazlo LordMagnamon!- animaron sus amigos.

-¡Espada legendaria!-

LordMagnamon se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía la esfera de energía maligna y con su espada brillando incandescentemente, la cortó por la mitad haciendo que se desvaneciera. Pero no se detuvo en su carrera sino que siguió y…

Lo siguiente que todos pudieron ver, fue la espada de LordMagnamon incrustada en el cuerpo de Imperialdramon Paladín Black que se desvaneció.

La oscuridad desapareció completamente del lugar.

LordMagnamon brilló con más intensidad aún y todo el lugar comenzó a regenerarse. Volvió a brillar pero esta vez se fue haciendo más pequeño hasta dar lugar a Takeru y Takato con Tokomon y Gigimon en sus brazos.

Todos corrieron y los apretaron en un abrazo grupal.

-¿Todo termino?- preguntó Davis sin poder creérselo.

-Suponemos que si- dijo Takato sonriéndole a Takeru.

-Fue… raro- dijo al fin Davis cuando todos se separaron de sus amigos y estos dejaron sus digimons en el suelo.

-¡Fue estupendo!- dijo Kari y para sorpresa de todos, le plantó un beso en la boca a Takeru que no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, pero correspondió al beso.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y con la boca abierta.

-Mi hermanita… la inocente Kari- repetía Tai como en un trance.

Cuando se separaron Takato comenzó a reírse de su amigo que estaba rojo a más no poder.

-En serio, el color de tu rostro le hace competencia al de una…-

-Tú te callas- le dijo Juri y luego lo beso.

Takato se quedó estático hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eso no era un sueño y correspondió al beso.

-¿Quién era el que se burlaba?- preguntó retóricamente.

-Cállate- le dijo Takato cuando se separaron.

-¿Quién eres tú para callarme?- le preguntó Takeru amistosamente.

-Mmm… déjame ver- le siguió el juego Takato- Tu mejor amigo tal vez.

-¿A si? ¿Y quien te dio ese titulo?- le contrarresto Takeru.

-Nuestra fusión- le respondió el otro.

-Mmm… puede ser- dijo al fin Takeru.

-Oigan, ahora que lo recuerdo- interrumpió Tai- Sus padres deben de estar muy preocupados. Pusieron un anuncio de su desaparición en todos los noticieros.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendieron- Pero si no nos fuimos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?- preguntó Izzy.

-En el mundo de la oscuridad- respondió Henry.

-Allí el tiempo corre de forma distinta- respondió el genio.

-Entiendo, será mejor que vayamos a avisarles que ya volvimos- meditó Takeru- ¿Ustedes que harán?

-No te preocupes por nosotros, debemos ir al aeropuerto a recoger nuestras cosas- dijo Matt revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego-

Henry y Rika se fueron por su lado. Takato y Takeru se despidieron de sus "novias" y luego pasaron uno de sus brazos por lo hombros del otro y juntos partieron en dirección a sus casas mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

-¡Oigan, se olvidan de nosotros!- chillaron Tokomon y Gigimon.

Todos rieron mientras el rubio y el castaño volvían, muertos de vergüenza, por sus

digimons.

FIN

///////////

_Bueno, antes que nada, espero que les haya gustado._

_Les quería agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por los reviews que me fueron dejando a lo largo del fic. Todos fueron muy importantes para mí y para el desarrollo de esta historia. Les agradezco especialmente a Painalli Tlahuilli y $€rG& que fueron los primeros en dejarme comentarios y siempre al final de cada capitulo podía contar con un reviews suyo._

_Muchas Gracias a todos y espero volver a encontrarlos en alguna otra historia._

_Bye Bye._


End file.
